


En sueños, en alguna otra parte

by Cydalima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Español | Spanish, Introspection, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, POV England (Hetalia), no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: Un día Arthur recibe una caja llena de cartas a su nombre y la noticia de que Francia permanece dormido, sin que nadie pueda hacerle despertar. Cuando comienza a leer, descubre una faceta de Francia que le hace cuestionar todo lo que creía sobre el otro país.





	1. Las cartas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo tenía en mis borradores desde hace años, no les miento. Hace unos días decidí ponerme chida y terminarlo. No, aún no lo termino, pero quiero compartirlo de todas maneras. Al ritmo que voy ahora con lo que escribo, corre más riesgo de quedarse guardado por siempre si está en borradores a que si está en plena publicación. 
> 
> No está beteado, posiblemente haga modificaciones después, cuando termine la historia, who knows? Avísenme si le encuentran errores y dejen kudos y comentarios, plis.

_He sleeps alone_

_He needs no army where he's headed_

_'Cause he knows_

_That they're just ghosts_

_And they can't hurt him if he can't see them, oh_

_And I may go_

_To places I have never been to_

_Just to find_

_The deepest desires in my mind_

**Sleep Alone - Two Door Cinema Club**

**I. Las cartas**

Todo comenzó cuando alguien llamó a su puerta un domingo a mediodía. Era curioso, pero desde que Arthur escuchó los dos golpes supo que aquélla sería una visita importante; y más curioso aún fue que, en el momento justo en que su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta para abrir, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Francia. Una parte suya esperaba encontrarse con el conocido rostro del otro país y, no obstante, al otro lado del umbral se encontraba un hombre a quien Arthur no recordaba haber visto. Algo en su presencia se sentía inusualmente familiar, como si se tratara de una persona con la que se había cruzado en un par de ocasiones sin llegar a reconocerse del todo.

El hombre, que era un poco más alto que él y parecía no tener más de cuarenta años, estaba pulcramente vestido: ni una arruga se asomaba en su traje color gris, la corbata la tenía perfectamente anudada y los zapatos relucían por lo limpios. Pero no fue el afán de limpieza lo que llamó la atención de Arthur, sino lo que el hombre sostenía en sus manos. Era una caja de madera, no más grande que una para zapatos, sellada completamente. Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Arthur fue que aquel hombre estaba demasiado bien vestido para ser un repartidor de paquetería. Lo que pensó después, fue que no era posible que se tratara de un simple empleado y que quizá abrir la puerta no había sido una buena idea. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta y regresar al cobijo de su hogar, el hombre abrió la boca para hablar.

—¿Monsieur Inglaterra? —preguntó.

Arthur lo miró fijamente, intentando recordar el lugar en el que le había visto, sin obtener buenos resultados. Cuando notó que el hombre fruncía el ceño ligeramente y se preparaba para hablar otra vez, respondió.

—Sí.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del hombre, y aunque su azoro fue evidente, Arthur no hizo comentarios al respecto. Lo vio erguirse una vez más y escuchó que se aclaraba la garganta para volver a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Yves Larguier; trabajo para Monsieur Francia.

Arthur sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar lo último. No era común que Francia enviara a sus empleados a su casa. Vaya, ningún país solía enviar a sus empleados a las casas de otros, era algo que rayaba en la intrusión, porque para eso existían sus oficinas y otros medios oficiales para contactarlos. Si Francia enviaba a alguien a su casa en vez de ir él mismo, significaba que algo había ocurrido. Algo de suma importancia y, a juzgar por la presencia de aquel hombre, algo realmente malo. La boca se le secó de repente al imaginar lo peor y de inmediato su mirada se posó en la caja que permanecía en las manos de Larguier.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Inglaterra, y su voz sonó más serena de lo que él mismo había esperado. De inmediato, frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado—. No puedo creer mi falta de educación, adelante, por favor.

Larguier asintió y entró en la casa. Arthur cerró la puerta detrás de sí y guio al hombre hasta el estudio en el que recibía a sus visitas oficiales. Cuando le ofreció una taza de té, el francés la rechazó con amabilidad. Inglaterra tomó asiento en su escritorio, al otro lado de Yves, y observó al hombre colocar cuidadosamente la caja de madera sobre la mesa.

—Lamento mucho interrumpirlo —comenzó Larguier—; tengo entendido que hoy es su día libre, pero me enviaron de manera urgente.

—No hay cuidado —respondió Arthur, alternando la mirada entre Larguier y la caja de cartón que lo distraía enormemente. ¿Qué habría en su interior?

—No quiero hacerle perder el tiempo —continuó el francés—, así que seré lo más breve que pueda para plantear la situación. —Arthur regresó su atención al hombre y asintió gravemente—. Desde ayer por la tarde, Monsieur Francia permanece en un sueño profundo del cual nadie ha sido capaz de hacerle despertar. No sabemos muy bien qué es lo que ocurrió, sólo sabemos que ayer se encontraba en su oficina y de un momento al otro dejó de responder a las llamadas que le conectaba su secretaria personal. Lo descubrieron durmiendo en un sofá y no ha abierto los ojos desde entonces.

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos. Arthur deseó tener una taza de té para hacer algo con las manos, porque las tenía entrelazadas sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Asintió lentamente y tragó saliva con dificultad, pues su boca aún era un desierto que se secaba cada vez más. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y sólo duerme o…?

Yves abrió los ojos con horror al entender el rumbo que tomaba la pregunta de Inglaterra. Palideció de pronto y balbuceó un poco antes de lograr decir algo coherente.

—No, no, no. Sólo duerme. Lo hemos comprobado. Respira y sus signos vitales están estables. Duerme y nada más.

Arthur volvió a asentir.

—No estamos seguros de qué es lo que ocurre. Estamos investigando lo ocurrido, pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada que nos dé alguna respuesta concreta. No queremos pensar lo peor y tampoco queremos adelantarnos a los hechos; pero por lo que sé, Monsieur Francia sigue siendo Francia.

—Nosotros habríamos sentido que algo ocurrió si él hubiera dejado de serlo —murmuró Arthur más para sí que para responder a las dudas del humano. Ya había pasado antes, estaba seguro, aunque no fuese algo que ocurriera con frecuencia.

De pronto recordó la sensación de minutos antes, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Aquello no significaba nada. Se negaba a que significase algo.

—¿Otros países saben?

El hombre asintió.

—Sólo unos cuantos. En este momento uno de mis compañeros de trabajo se encuentra en Alemania para hablar con el señor Prusia, quizá lo conoce: Monsieur Francia le llama Picardie.

—Lo conozco —asintió Arthur.

—Otros de los nuestros han ido a ver a los señores China y Japón, por ser quienes más experiencia tienen y que tal vez podrían saber por qué ha ocurrido esto. Es todo lo que sé.

Arthur volvió a guardar silencio. Su mirada regresó a la caja que seguía sobre su escritorio y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por parte del humano, quien con cuidado la acercó a él, para sorpresa de Inglaterra.

—Me enviaron para que le entregara esta caja —explicó—. La encontramos entre las pertenencias de Monsieur Francia ayer por la tarde, en la oficina. Ignoramos qué era lo que pretendía hacer con su contenido, pero suponemos que lo mejor es entregárselas a usted. Están a su nombre.

Arthur tomó la caja y le quitó la tapa con cuidado. Estaba llena de cartas. Su caligrafía perfecta, si bien muy ostentosa para su gusto y para la época en la que se encontraban, era una que reconocía por haberla leído en innumerables ocasiones, y las únicas tres palabras visibles lo descoloraron por completo: _Para Arthur Kirkland_. Cerró la caja con cuidado y volvió a mirar a Yves.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que atinó a decir. El humano asintió.

—No hay de qué. Evidentemente no hemos querido abrirlas porque comprendemos que se trata de documentos privados. Pero considerando que Monsieur Francia las tenía consigo al momento de sumirse en su sueño, confiamos en que en ellas pueda encontrar una respuesta a lo que le ocurre. Si así fuera, le rogamos que lo comparta con nosotros para tener una idea más clara de qué es lo que ocurre con él y saber cómo podemos hacerle despertar.

Y fue aquello que no dijo lo que Arthur realmente entendió. El condicional implícito en las palabras de aquel hombre le taladró el alma con una inesperada aflicción. Ninguno lo dijo, pero fue evidente que los dos pensaron lo mismo: _si_ es que es posible hacerle despertar.

* * *

La caja yacía, aún sin abrir, sobre el escritorio. Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde la visita inesperada, y Arthur no se había movido del estudio más que para ir por un vaso de whiskey a la habitación de al lado. Permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras ponderaba la idea de tomar la caja y abrirla de una buena vez para leer las cartas que había en su interior. La otra opción era deshacerse de ella sin abrirla, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo así nada más porque sí, incluso si se trataba de Francia.

Y quizá, precisamente porque se trataba de Francia, aunque lo pensó mucho, aunque una parte de sí no quería hacerlo, al final tomó la caja y la abrió. Las cartas llegaban casi hasta el tope. Estaban envueltas en diferentes tipos de sobres; Arthur incluso reconoció el membrete de más de un hotel en el que él también se había hospedado. Debajo de su nombre, en letras más pequeñas, estaba escrita la fecha de cada una de ellas.

Arthur no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Podía ser como una tarde cualquiera: estaba en su despacho, con un vaso de whisky después del trabajo. La diferencia era que, en esta ocasión, tenía en su poder un montón de cartas escritas por Francia y dirigidas a él, mientras Francia mismo permanecía en un sueño extraño que no hacía sino preocupar a todos a su alrededor, él incluido. Porque sí, su animadversión hacia Francia estaba ahí aún, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera preocupación en él. ¿Qué ocurriría si Francia no despertaba jamás? ¿Sería el primero de más casos similares? El detective que tenía dentro comenzó a plantear diferentes respuestas, pero cada que se le ocurría una, en su mente aparecía una nueva pregunta.

El crepúsculo lo sorprendió sin atreverse a leer las cartas. Había dedicado un rato a contarlas y organizarlas de acuerdo a su fecha. Eran doscientas veintitrés cartas escritas en un periodo de dos años, aproximadamente. Francia llevaba dos años escribiéndole cartas que jamás le había entregado y Arthur no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Tomó el vaso de whisky y lo vació de un solo trago.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad por saber que había en aquellas cartas, y una parte suya quería convencerse de que el contenido de ellas sería una broma, algún juego tonto al que Francia estuvo jugando por años antes de quedarse dormido. Francia sería capaz de algo así, pensó, y finalmente se armó de valor. De uno de los cajones del escritorio tomó un abrecartas que hacía años no utilizaba y abrió el sobre de la primera carta con mucho cuidado. Finalmente, con más seguridad de la que sentía realmente, sacó del sobre la primera carta y la desdobló poco a poco.

Cuando terminó de leerla, después de unos minutos, la dobló con sumo cuidado y volvió a guardarla dentro del sobre. Sostuvo la carta con ambas manos y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, en su nombre humano y la fecha en la que Francia comenzó con todo este disparate, y que hacían de toda esa situación algo más real.

Al cabo de un rato, se recargó en el asiento, con la mirada fija en el techo. Aquella carta no era una broma, había demasiado de Francia en ella como para que fuera una broma. Pero Arthur deseó que lo fuera, porque su contenido era inesperado y no tenía idea de cómo haría para leer las otras doscientas veintidós cartas sin que su mundo se viniera abajo. Abrir la caja de las cartas había sido como abrir la caja de Pandora. De ella había salido algo tan fuerte, tan profundo, que cambiaba por completo lo que Arthur pensaba sobre Francia, y eso no era fácil de asimilar. No después de tantos años y tantas cosas entre ambos.

Dio un respingo cuando la luz del despacho se encendió de pronto, y miró un poco apenado al hada que había hecho aquel trabajo y quien le sonrió antes de desaparecer hacia el interior de la casa. Al ver la hora, Arthur descubrió que eran casi las ocho de la noche y que se había perdido la hora de la cena, que cuidaba rigurosamente. Mientras pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de que no tenía apetito. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Se sentía cansado de pronto, como si todos los años que cargaba hubieran dejado caer su peso sobre él de un solo golpe y sin avisar. De pronto, fue consciente de que no era el mismo país joven que fuera años atrás e, inevitablemente, pensó en que tal vez lo que le había ocurrido a Francia podría pasarle a él también.

Después de unos minutos en los que permaneció en silencio y en la misma posición, tomó la carta que había leído y la guardó dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio, donde estaban sus documentos importantes. La observó por un momento antes de cerrar el cajón y colocarle la tapa a la caja que todavía estaba sobre el escritorio. Aún quedaban doscientas veintidós cartas más por leer, pero por esa noche, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Arthur no podía dormir. Durante horas, su mente no paró de darle vueltas a la primera carta que Francia le escribió y que permanecía guardada dentro del cajón del escritorio. Se preguntó por qué había sido él, precisamente, a quien Francia había decidido escribirle. Había otros países más cercanos a él: España, Prusia, Canadá… y, no obstante, Francia había decidido volverlo a él su destinatario, sin importar todo lo que había entre ambos.

Arthur giró sobre su propio cuerpo hasta quedar con la mirada hacia el techo de su habitación. Francia era un misterio para él, siempre lo había sido. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba en descifrarlo, en descubrir todos sus qué, por qué y para qué, hasta que llegó el momento en el que tuvo que aceptar que Francia era más bien un ente que existía para ser, no para que los demás lo comprendiesen.

Cuando pasaron minutos sin que pudiera conciliar el sueño una vez más, se puso de pie y salió de la cama. El estudio lo recibió con la caja de madera sobre el escritorio, tal y como la dejó antes de irse a la cama. Se sentó en la silla una vez más y, aún lleno de dudas, abrió el cajón en el que guardó la única carta que había leído. Con cuidado, casi como si temiera dañarla, la sacó por segunda vez de su envoltorio y la extendió. Sus ojos pasearon por las letras, siguiendo la caligrafía con la que habían sido escritas.

Aún le parecía increíble que Francia decidiera hacerle el destinatario de sus cartas. No sabía si debía llamarlas cartas introspectivas, aunque quizá el término correcto sería cartas de despedida. Volvió a percibir la sensación de incomodidad que le acompañaba cada que pensaba en la posible desaparición del otro. Francia había estado siempre ahí y era inconcebible la idea de un mundo en el que no estuviera más.

Su mirada regresó a la carta y, sin poder evitarlo, la leyó una vez más.

_Arthur:_

_Es la primera vez que comienzo una carta dirigida a ti en la que no me refiera a tu persona por tu nombre oficial o tu apellido. Es también la primera vez que decido escribirte por ser tú, solo Arthur, no Inglaterra, no el representante del Reino Unido, no un país._

_Seguramente te preguntarás por qué decidí escribirte a ti, y yo te respondo con otra pregunta: ¿por qué no habría de escribirte a ti, si eres quien me conoce más? Hay veces en las que simplemente debemos seguir los impulsos y no dar explicaciones, ni siquiera a uno mismo. No espero que estas palabras tengan sentido y no importa si no lo tienen, pues escribirte no significa que leerás todo esto: bien porque jamás te entregaré esta carta, bien porque, de recibirla, es muy probable que la destruyas antes de leer su contenido. Así que realmente no importa tanto por qué quise escribirte a ti y no a nadie más. Digamos que, simplemente, necesitaba un destinatario y fuiste el primero en llegar a mi mente. Digamos que decidí escribirte cartas que jamás te enviaré porque, como muchas cosas que hago, no necesito una explicación._

_Me siento extraño. Cada día que pasa parece una obligación. Despertar, hacer mi trabajo, e incluso caminar por mis calles ya no se siente como antes. Es como si, poco a poco, dejara de ser menos yo para convertirme en algo más. He pensado mucho en esto y, a decir verdad, por momentos siento que es simplemente que estoy pronto a desaparecer, justo como le ha pasado a otros de los nuestros._

_La idea de la posible desaparición ha llegado a mi mente en diferentes ocasiones. Después de Prusia, por ejemplo, pero siempre pareció una situación lejana, algo ajeno que podía ocurrirle a otros, pero no a mí. Últimamente no me siento tan seguro de ello, de ser la excepción a algo como ello. Ha sido egocéntrico de mi parte considerar que estoy exento de irme de este mundo; posiblemente porque después de tantos años de existencia, uno da por sentadas ciertas cosas._

_Hoy ya no estoy tan seguro de tener un futuro extenso ante mí. Estoy cansado, Arthur, tanto como hace mucho no lo estaba. Es un cansancio distinto al que he sentido en otras ocasiones. No es cansancio físico, sino más bien un cansancio en el alma. ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? Quizá sí. Nunca hemos hablado tan profundamente como para hacernos esta clase de preguntas. De hecho, cuando hablamos de lo que somos, nunca mencionamos nada fuera del protocolo o de lo que se haya pactado hablar con anterioridad._

_Escucho voces. Siento emociones que no son mías. Veo ilusiones que van más allá de mi imaginación. No creo que esas emociones te sean ajenas, pues son inherentes a nosotros y nuestra existencia misma, pero últimamente me cuesta más trabajo apagar las voces hasta dejarlas ser un ruido de fondo que me acompañe durante las horas del día. Algo tan sencillo, algo que he hecho durante siglos, de pronto se ha convertido en algo tan difícil de realizar, que no entiendo cómo he sido capaz de hacerlo por tanto tiempo._

_Constantemente en mi interior se libra una batalla contra mí mismo. Quisiera hacer cosas que no debo, sentir aquello que no puedo sentir. Anhelo el amor: enamorarme como lo hacen los humanos, saber qué se siente tener un hijo, despertar todos los días junto a una persona especial y envejecer juntos. Deseo todo aquello que nos está prohibido por naturaleza y no puedo evitar pensar en que es muy injusto. Todo esto es injusto. ¿Es que acaso nosotros decidimos ser lo que somos?_

_Arthur, creo que soy demasiado humano para mi propio bien, y eso me aterra._

_Me pregunto qué es lo que pensarías de mí al leer algo como esto, en caso de que mi idea hipotética de ti leyera esta carta, claro. Seguramente ignorarías más de la mitad o pensarías que he perdido la razón. No lo sé. Me gustaría decir que sé y entiendo cómo es que reaccionarías ante estas palabras, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejé de entenderte, porque alguna vez lo hice, Arthur. Sí, alguna vez entendí quién eras, pero eso fue hace muchos años, antes de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, antes de las peleas y las guerras y las heridas que nos hemos hecho, y que van más allá de las cicatrices que llevamos en el cuerpo._

_¿Te das cuenta de que, cuando más lo necesito, siempre acudo a ti? No es una mera coincidencia. Es por algo más, pero no le pongamos nombre aún. Es más, evitemos ponerle un nombre por toda la eternidad. Sin un nombre, es sólo una idea, y si es una idea, es fácil de desechar para cambiarla por otra. Y, no obstante, pese a que ese _algo_ tiene un nombre que prefiero ignorar, no es tan difícil comprender por qué he decidido escribirte a ti. O a tu nombre, al menos._

_En retrospectiva, siempre has sido tú quien se ha encontrado junto a mí en los buenos tiempos, pero también en los momentos más terribles, independientemente de lo turbulenta que ha sido nuestra relación. Y vaya que lo ha sido. Se han llenado libros de historia completos sobre nosotros dos y todo lo que nuestra relación ha implicado con el paso del tiempo. Pero dejemos esa charla para otra ocasión, para otra noche como hoy, en la que esté solo en casa. Dejémoslo para otra noche en la que, antes de dormir, decida escribirle a Arthur. No a Inglaterra, no a un país: sólo al Arthur que ha estado conmigo, incluso cuando no._

_Francis_

* * *

La mañana sorprendió a Arthur en el estudio. Despertó cuando el teléfono del comenzó a sonar insistentemente. No tomó la llamada, ni siquiera se preocupó por descubrir de quién (si eso le ocasionaba problemas más adelante, ya vería la forma de arreglarlos); en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos de lidiar con todo lo que tenía que hacer en su trabajo diario. Gruñó malhumorado al sentir la tensión en su cuello y hombros por la posición en la que había dormido. Frotó sus ojos irritados por la falta de sueño y su mirada, aún borrosa, se posó en la carta sobre el escritorio.

La tomó con el mismo cuidado con el que lo hizo la noche anterior y la guardó en el sobre. La caja aún estaba a unos centímetros de su mano izquierda. Sin mucha convicción, la colocó justo frente a él, la abrió y tomó otra de las cartas que había organizado la noche anterior. Del cajón sacó el abrecartas y se acomodó en su asiento mientras abría la segunda carta. Aún no sabía si realmente quería leer el contenido de las otras doscientas veintidós (no confiaba en su propia reacción al conocer lo que estaba escrito en ellas), pero le habían encargado que lo hiciera, para descubrir por qué Francia no podía despertar.

La segunda era una carta menos extensa que la anterior. Arthur respiró profundo, de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que estaba por sumergirse en un cuerpo de agua y no a una lectura del alma ajena, que le esperaba en una hoja de papel. Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente se enderezó en el asiento, separando la espalda del respaldo, y comenzó a leer. Leyó una carta después de la otra, a veces deteniéndose a pensar, a veces sin querer dedicarles mucho tiempo, intentando no darles tanta importancia cuando Francia le hablaba como solo le había visto hacerlo a las personas más cercanas a él, humanos o no. En cada uno de los escritos encontró a un Francia que era tan diferente al que tenía en mente antes de aquel momento. Leyó hasta que las palabras que leía se volvieron cada vez más íntimas; leyó hasta que en cada palabra pudo escuchar la voz de Francia y eso le ayudó a sentir que todo era más real de lo que parecía y, por lo mismo, más aterrador.

Para cuando Arthur decidió parar de leer, ya habían pasado algunas horas y aún quedaban cartas en el fondo de la caja. Sentía la boca seca y un hueco en el estómago, y la rigidez de su espalda le recordó lo tenso que estaba desde la noche anterior. Bajó la vista. La caja y su contenido parecían observarlo de manera acusadora, así que colocó la tapa y la movió a un lado, para poder apoyar los codos sobre el escritorio y ocultar el rostro entre las manos. No estaba seguro de que leer aquellas cartas fuera una buena idea, pero ya lo había hecho y no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Arthur se puso de pie y se estiró un poco, gimiendo de dolor cuando sintió un tirón en la espalda. Estaba exhausto, mucho más de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, y no tenía nada que ver con lo físico. Rodeó el escritorio y salió del estudio para dirigirse directamente a la cocina. Un trago le vendría bien, pero no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior y aunque, por experiencia, sabía que podía pasar mucho tiempo sin probar bocado, eso no significaba que fuera lo ideal.

Mientras se preparaba algo sencillo para comer, pensó nuevamente en el contenido de todas las cartas que había leído hasta ese momento. Algunas de las cartas eran el recuento de lo que ocurrió durante el día, otras contaban anécdotas de momentos compartidos a lo largo de los años (y Arthur debía admitir, no sin cierta vergüenza, que no recordaba todos ellos), y esas eran las más fáciles de leer.

Las más otras, que a veces eran largas y otras cortas y escritas a prisa, a juzgar por la letra, eran todo lo contrario. Francia reflexionaba sobre cosas que Arthur jamás se habría imaginado y hacía preguntas que él, hasta ese momento, no tenía la necesidad de plantearse, pero que le dejaban pensando en la posible respuesta. En sus cartas, Francia había escrito sus miedos, sus dudas, sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Estaban llenas de melancolía y le mostraban una parte de Francia que no esperó conocer jamás, ni siquiera cuando no había tantos años de historia agridulce entre ambos. En menos de un día Arthur había aprendido cosas de Francia que no sabía que estaban ahí y ahora no podía quitarse la sensación de que leer esas cartas había sido invadir su privacidad, por mucho que todas estuvieran escritas a su nombre.

Después de comer algo que no le supo a nada (lo cual, estaba seguro, no tenía nada que ver con sus habilidades culinarias), abandonó la cocina y fue directo a su habitación. La caja con las cartas aún le esperaba y, aunque no podía sacarse de la cabeza su contenido, su parte más racional le decía que de nada servía regresar al estudio para continuar leyendo. Antes de eso, necesitaba reflexionar. También necesitaba un baño. Así que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, preparó la tina, dispuesto a relajarse tanto como pudiera. También quería olvidar que Francia lo había elegido a él para ser el destinatario de esa parte suya que no mostraba al resto del mundo y que, de no haberla leído en sus cartas, Arthur ignoraría también.

* * *

Arthur era consciente de que, cuando había algo que le incomodaba, solía evitarlo o postergarlo lo más que podía, hasta que no tenía otro remedio más que prestarle atención. No era el comportamiento más maduro del mundo y estaba consciente de ello. Si bien nadie le había comentado algo al respecto (no sabía si alguien lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar ese comportamiento suyo, además de sus hermanos) sostenía que ellos, aunque no fueran humanos, también tenían derecho de ser inmaduros de vez en cuando.

Después de leer las primeras cartas de Francia, Arthur había decidido no continuar con su lectura, al menos no hasta aclarar un poco más sus ideas. Así que pasaron dos días durante los cuales la caja de madera que contenía todas las epístolas permaneció cerrada y a los pies del escritorio, donde no pudiera verla nadie más, si es que llegaba una visita de trabajo, pero aún dentro del estudio. Llevarse la caja a otro lado de la casa, su habitación, por ejemplo, las convertiría en algo más personal, y Arthur se negaba a que eso ocurriera.

Arthur quería hablarlo con alguien. En cierto modo, sentía que era un peso muy grande que no estaba preparado para llevar el solo, pero no tenía a nadie a quien hablarle para explicar lo que ocurría. Yves había comentado que eran pocos los que sabían de la situación actual de Francia y aunque no lo había expresado de forma textual, entendía que un poco de discreción era importante en ese momento: en nada se beneficiarían si el mundo entraba en pánico, si otras naciones comenzaban a preocuparse por quedarse dormidos también, sin posibilidades para despertar. Además, la primera persona que le llegaba a la mente cuando se preguntaba quién escucharía sus inquietudes, era precisamente aquella que yacía recostada en una cama, durmiendo desde hacía días.

Una tarde, al regresar a casa, se encontró con que la caja de cartas ya no estaba en el estudio. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en que alguien (no tenía idea de quién, pues nadie más entraba en su casa) hubiera tomado la caja, pero un tintineo insistente le alertó de quiénes eran los encargados de su desaparición. Intrigado, salió del estudio y siguió el sonido del hada, quien lo guio escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación. Ahí, sobre la cama, estaba la caja de las cartas. Arthur suspiró.

—¿Ustedes también? —preguntó con cansancio, mirando hacia la puerta, donde se asomaban algunas criaturas mágicas.

El hada tintineó rápidamente.

—No pensé que se preocuparían por él —agregó Arthur mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y se colocaba la caja en las piernas.

Al no recibir respuesta, levantó la mirada. Las criaturas habían desaparecido. Típico de ellas, pensó, hacer algo sin dar explicaciones, para después desaparecer cuando no supieran qué responder.

Abrió la caja y miró su contenido una vez más. Las cartas leídas estaban en el lado izquierdo y las que continuaban cerradas, en el lado derecho. Aún había más cartas sin leer que cartas leídas, y aún no se sentía preparado para continuar leyéndolas; así que, en vez de tomar una carta nueva, tomó al azar alguna de las que ya había leído. Dejó la caja a su lado una vez más y sacó la carta para leerla otra vez.

_Arthur:_

_Esta carta, será breve. Es más bien una reflexión que tuve a mitad de una reunión, mientras debí asentir a lo que los demás mencionaban. De hecho, aún estoy sentado en la sala de juntas de la última reunión del G8. Casi todos se han ido. En realidad, el único que me hace compañía es Alemania, quien justo ahora guarda todos sus documentos y me mira de reojo sin mucha discreción._

_Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la reunión. Seguro no lo recuerdas y, de hacerlo, no creo que te importe mucho; créeme, en otras circunstancias yo tampoco le habría dedicado más atención de la necesaria. Pienso que, para ser dos personas que no se "llevan bien", tú y yo nos sentamos uno junto al otro en más ocasiones de las que me había percatado. Y, sí, "sentarnos uno junto al otro" puede ser considerado una metáfora, pero interpretarla quedará para otra ocasión._

_Si hacemos un repaso de lo que ha ocurrido en la historia, nuestra historia, te darás cuenta de que nos hemos "sentado junto al otro" en muchas ocasiones. Hemos tenido altibajos, claro, situaciones que nos han dañado y herido más de lo que nosotros mismos quisiéramos admitir. Pero, al final del día, como te lo dije en otra carta, quien siempre ha estado a mi lado has sido tú. Supongo que, eso significa, que estamos destinados a estar uno junto al otro, lo queramos o no y, si te soy sincero, esa idea me molesta menos de lo que lo habría hecho tiempo atrás._

_Francis_

Arthur leyó la carta una vez más. Cerró los ojos para hacer memoria de las veces en las que, en reuniones oficiales, se había sentado junto a Francia, tal y como éste mencionaba, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que decía. Solían sentarse uno junto al otro, en especial cuando no había asientos ya asignados. Ya un par de veces alguien había intentado asignarles asientos alejados uno del otro y, al final, siempre terminaban ocupando la silla de al lado.

Cuando les preguntaban por qué ocurría eso, Francia siempre respondía que así era más fácil hacerle callar, y Arthur que, solo si estaba cerca, podía evitar que dijera estupideces delante de los demás. Después de un par de ocasiones, al resto de los países dejó de importarles.

Hacía años que sus discusiones no terminaban en los golpes. Sí que peleaban, porque no serían ellos si no lo hicieran, y también tenían verdaderas competencias para ver quién lograba insultar al otro sin que fuera demasiado evidente, en especial cuando existía el riesgo de que la reunión en turno se alargara por más tiempo. Ya no eran las mismas riñas de antes, y eso era un hecho del que Arthur se sentía inusualmente orgulloso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Arthur debía admitir que la forma como discutían era más bien por no perder la costumbre y porque era divertido. ¿Cuántas veces no sonreía divertido ante las respuestas de Francia? ¿Cuántas veces no lanzaba comentarios con la intención de hacerlo rabiar sólo porque obtener una reacción del otro hacía menos aburridas algunas juntas presididas por Alemania? Se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de considerar a Francia un enemigo mortal, alguien a quien realmente quería hacerle daño, para ser otra cosa.

Arthur volvió a guardar la carta en su sobre y en la caja, y tomó otra, que leyó y releyó también. Luego lo hizo con otras dos más.

Mientras leía, volvió a encontrarse con ese Francia que era un extraño y que no se parecía en nada a la idea que tenía de él, ese hombre algo altanero y seguro de sí mismo, que creía que podía solucionar todo coqueteándole a los demás, y que a veces lo lograba. También descubrió algo más. Al leer las cartas, Arthur también halló una parte de sí mismo que desconocía: se encontró con un Arthur preocupado por Francia, un Arthur que, a veces se identificaba con lo que leía, un Arthur que no imaginaba un mundo sin su eterno rival. Eso, debía admitir, le provocaba algo de temor.

* * *

Casi una semana después de recibir las cartas, Arthur salió de su casa temprano por la mañana y se dirigió directo a la estación de St. Pancras. Abordó el primer tren que pudo y, durante el camino, intentó no pensar demasiado en la razón por la cual estaba ahí y no en casa, haciendo cualquier otra cosa, o en su oficina, revisando algún documento atrasado. Tenía tantas preguntas desde que Yves Larguier se había presentado en su casa con la caja llena de cartas, más aún después de haber leído algunas de ellas, y no tener respuestas no hacía más que ponerle de nervios.

En los días siguientes a cuando leyó las primeras cartas había optado por no continuar con la lectura, al menos no de la misma manera. En vez de dedicarle horas a leer y releer lo que Francia ponía en ellas, leía una a la vez, analizándolas tanto como podía para intentar encontrar algo entre las líneas. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto de Francia, su sueño y sus cartas, y por más que intentaba comprender qué era lo que ocurría, qué era lo que había llevado al otro país a quedarse dormido así nada más, no lograba hallarle sentido a la situación, porque todo indicaba que Francia simplemente se había ido a dormir por cansancio, pero era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría a cualquiera de ellos y no dejaba de ser extraño.

Miró su reloj por décima vez en los últimos dos minutos. Jamás dos horas y cuarto le habían parecido tan largas y tan cortas al mismo tiempo. La estación de Gare du Nord lo recibió con su bullicio de siempre y Arthur comenzó con su camino, sorteando a los transeúntes y dirigiéndose a la conexión con el metro. Habría sido más cómodo ir en taxi, pero los minutos de más que tardaría en llegar si tomaba el transporte público le ayudarían a poner un poco en orden sus ideas. Había viajado hasta aquel sitio sin tener un plan en mente y comenzaba a preocuparse por ello. El sudor, producto de los nervios, hacía que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo y en ese momento se preguntó si no habría sido más sensato llevar una muda de ropa, aunque pretendiera estar de regreso en Londres por la tarde.

Durante el camino, prestó atención en las personas a su alrededor. La gente iba y venía, hacía su vida sin dar signos de preocupación. Todo era tan normal, que parecía como si Francia no tuviera problema alguno. Arthur frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que toda esa gente siguiera con su vida, como si no ocurriera nada, cuando Francia permanecía dormido sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo al respecto? Por un instante, tuvo una necesidad irracional de gritar a los transeúntes, de detener el tránsito y preguntar, a voz viva, qué diablos era lo que hacían y si no se daban cuenta de la situación por la que Francia atravesaba en ese momento y lo que eso podía significar para todos ellos.

El impulso se esfumó casi de inmediato y dejó detrás de sí una sensación de vergüenza porque, ¿qué tenía él que ver con todo lo que ocurría? Los franceses bien podían estar a mitad de un carnaval y eso no tendría por qué interesarle a él. No tendría por qué interesarle que en aquel lugar se respirase un aire de indiferencia ante un país dormido.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la casa de Francia, se tomó unos minutos más antes de animarse a llamar a la puerta. Esperó durante unos segundos hasta que ésta se abrió.

—¿Sí? —preguntó una joven. No podía tener más de veinticinco años y Arthur no la recordaba, así que quizá era alguna empleada reciente.

—Buen día —dijo él y, después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro, ella con desconfianza y él sintiéndose estúpido por no planear las cosas con antelación. Arthur se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar una vez más—. Lamento llegar sin avisar, pero con todo esto no…

—Annie, ¿quién es?

La mujer dio un respingo antes de voltear hacia atrás. Arthur miró sobre el hombro de la chica y reconoció al joven a quien Francia insistía en llamar Picardie, aunque éste repitiera hasta el cansancio que su nombre era otro (cuál era, continuaba siendo un misterio para todos aquellos que lo llegaban a conocer).

—Monsieur Inglaterra —dijo Picardie cuando lo vio al otro lado de la puerta. Había sorpresa en su voz y no se preocupó por disimularla. Puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y la miró antes de agregar—: yo me encargo.

La joven asintió y desapareció hacia el interior de la casa. Arthur guardó silencio. Por un momento temió que el hombre dijera que no podían recibirlo y le cerrara la puerta en las narices y apenas pudo disimular su alivio cuando Picardie se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Adelante, por favor.

—Gracias —respondió Arthur—, disculpen las molestias.

—No, no son molestias —aseguró el otro—. Sólo me sorprende verlo por aquí.

No tenía que decirlo con palabras para expresar que, de todas las personas que habría esperado que visitaran a Francia, él era una de quienes jamás lo habría esperado. Arthur no lo culpaba.

—Yves mencionó que recibió la caja —continuó. Arthur asintió.

—Sí, hace unos días.

—Bien, ¿y…?

—No he encontrado nada relevante —dijo y, al ver el cambio en la expresión del otro, se apresuró a añadir—: aún. No —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta con un carraspeo—, no he terminado de leerlas.

Picardie simplemente asintió.

—¿Hay algún cambio? —preguntó Arthur.

—Ninguno —respondió el humano.

—¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que ocurre?

Picardie no respondió de inmediato. Arthur lo observó en silencio. Lucía cansado y ojeroso y se preguntó si, con Francia ausente, era él quien se encargaba de todas las obligaciones del país. Era uno de los empleados favoritos de Francia, después de todo. O quizá era la preocupación por su jefe, quién sabe.

—Nadie ha podido respondernos —murmuró Picardie al fin—, pero continuamos investigando. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para ayudar a Monsieur Francia.

Arthur asintió, sin saber qué más responder, pero sintiéndose admirado por la fiereza con la que Picardie había dicho aquello, y que no tenía nada que ver con el cansancio que expresaba de manera física. Los humanos de verdad eran criaturas maravillosas, pensó.

—Pero supongo que no vino aquí a hablar conmigo —continuó el otro.

—¿Qué?

—Vino a ver a Monsieur Francia, ¿no?

Arthur sólo pudo asentir lentamente y en silencio. No lo había querido decir de esa manera, ni siquiera se había pensarlo con palabras tan explícitas, pero ¿qué otra razón lo llevaba hasta aquel lugar sino ver a Francia? Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para terminar de creer lo que ocurría.

—Sígame, por favor —continuó Picardie—. Monsieur Francia está en su habitación.

Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta. Arthur evitó mirar demasiado a su alrededor, aunque sentía curiosidad por aquel sitio. Ese lugar era el hogar de Francia, el lugar en el que estaban sus pertenencias más valiosas, todo aquello que seguramente (y como él) había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Era claro que no podía ser la única propiedad que tenía, todos los que eran como ellos terminaban con casas o departamentos por aquí y por allá, algunos más abandonados que otros, pero más que verse como un lugar oficial, en el interior de aquella casa de tres pisos se percibía el ambiente de un lugar habitado y querido.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, se detuvo un momento para admirar una pintura claramente de estilo impresionista en la que un hombre rubio estaba sentado debajo de un árbol y miraba a la distancia, nostálgico. El modelo de la pintura era Francia, eso era evidente, y Arthur mantuvo la mirada clavada en la pintura por varios segundos. Al ver la firma, jadeó por la sorpresa.

—¿Es una pieza original? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Pero nadie más la conoce, ¿verdad? —Volteó para ver al humano—. No recuerdo haberla visto en ningún libro de historia del arte.

Picardie negó en silencio.

—Fue un obsequio —explicó—, del mismo Monet cuando era joven, fue una de sus primeras obras impresionistas. Somos pocos los que conocemos esta obra y algunas otras originales que Monsieur Francia conserva por ser de carácter personal. Somos muy privilegiados —agregó y su voz cambió hasta casi convertirse en un susurro—. Sí, muy privilegiados.

No dijo nada más por unos segundos. Arthur respetó el silencio del joven y volvió a poner su atención en la pintura. Él también conservaba pinturas de algunos de sus pintores más reconocidos, y también de otros que debieron pasar a los libros de historia pero que, lamentablemente, ahora sólo eran recordados por él. Sin embargo, aunque era dueño de algunas pinturas que se aún se negaba a entregar a otros, en ninguna aparecía él como modelo. Siempre se había mostrado reacio a aparecer en pinturas y fotografías, pero no le sorprendía que Francia fuera todo lo contrario a él, incluso en ese aspecto.

—¿Monsieur Inglaterra?

—¿Sí?

—La habitación de Monsieur Francia está cerca, si fuera tan amable…

Arthur asintió y caminó junto al humano una vez más. Avanzaron por unos metros más, pasando junto a puertas que permanecían cerradas y otras pinturas en las paredes. Finalmente, Picardie se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones. Hizo una pausa antes de abrirla con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, aun a sabiendas de que, en su interior, Francia no se inmutaría por su intrusión.

El joven avanzó antes que él, adentrándose en la habitación, la cual estaba casi a oscuras: apenas entraba un poco de luz de una ventana con la cortina a medio correr. El interior estaba tan silencioso, que parecía como si entre aquellas paredes se encontrara en un lugar completamente distinto al exterior, incluso en la casa misma. La habitación tenía la solemnidad de un santuario; sólo le hacían falta un altar y algunos cirios que iluminaran su interior.

Antes de poner un pie dentro, Arthur se percató en el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver a Francia por primera vez en meses y desde que recibió la noticia de su situación. Estaba recostado en la cama, con el rostro pálido y la respiración tan lenta que daba la impresión de no respirar del todo. Era casi como si estuviera muerto. Arthur sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo así, pero era consciente de que Picardie estaba a unos pasos de él y le observaba con curiosidad. Ése no era el momento ni el lugar para dejar que sus emociones lo traicionaran.

Arthur frunció el ceño ligeramente y avanzó los pasos que le quedaban hasta estar junto a la cama de Francia. Al observar su expresión serena, Arthur se preguntó si, a pesar de permanecer dormido, estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se percató de que no vestía ropa formal, sino un pijama azul oscuro y recordó que Yves había mencionado que le encontraron dormido en su oficina. Se preguntó quién se había tomado el tiempo para colocarle ropa cómoda para dormir, porque dudaba que Francia, siendo como era, acudiera a su oficina en pijama.

—Luce tranquilo —murmuró.

Picardie se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que ambos estuvieron hombro con hombro y la mirada fija en Francia.

—Hasta ahora no ha presentado cambios en su semblante. No es mucho, pero al menos es un consuelo que su sueño no parezca perturbador.

Si no hubiera sido por la palidez inusual en su rostro y lo lento de su respiración, cualquiera habría pensado que su sueño era natural.

—Le dejaré un momento a solas con él —agregó Picardie. Arthur dio un respingo y volteó a verlo.

—Eso no es… —Arthur se interrumpió al ver la expresión del otro hombre, quien casi parecía suplicarle con la mirada que se quedara un tiempo—. Está bien.

—Gracias. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme—. Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Cuando Arthur estuvo a solas con Francia, no supo qué hacer. Aunque junto a su cama había una silla, sintió que sería como estar de visita con un enfermo y eso le incomodaba. Pero permanecer de pie junto a la cama, observándolo, le daba la impresión de ser un acosador o algo así. Al final, sin mucha convicción, optó por sentarse en la silla.

Los minutos pasaron sin que supiera qué hacer o qué decir. La habitación permanecía en silencio y Arthur era consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de cada respiración suya que sonaba como una tormenta en comparación con la de Francia. Observarlo le parecía una falta de respeto, así que, después de un rato, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver parte de la ciudad que seguía ajena a la situación que ocurría en ese momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió las cortinas, dejando que entrara más luz. Cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro de Francia, sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima; aquel individuo no había nacido para estar en penumbras.

Desde la ventana podía ver el jardín de la casa, y vio pasar a algunos de los empleados de Francia, entre ellos la joven que le abrió la puerta. Había visitado aquel lugar en un par de ocasiones, en casos muy específicos, y no recordaba que sus empleados estuviesen ahí. Se parecían en ese detalle: ambos preferían su privacidad y limitaban a las personas que entraban a sus hogares. Para los dos, era importante poder cruzar la puerta de sus respectivas casas y dejar de ser Inglaterra o Francia, con las responsabilidades que ello implicaba, para ser sólo Arthur o Francis. Ver a todas esas personas, aun cuando su preocupación fuera genuina y sus intenciones sinceras, le incomodaba.

Permaneció de pie, observando por la ventana, por un largo rato. Desde ahí podía ver la torre Eiffel y dado que estaban un poco en alto, también alcanzaba a ver parte del Sena. Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió sino hasta que el carraspeo del recién llegado le hizo girar con brusquedad.

Prusia le observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Su semblante era serio y, si en algún momento pensó en decir uno de sus comentarios impertinentes, decidió no hacerlo. Arthur lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Prusia entró por completo en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Abriste las cortinas —dijo. No fue una pregunta.

—La situación ya es sombría en sí misma —respondió Arthur—, no necesitamos que la habitación esté en penumbras.

Prusia lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, casi como si lo estudiara con la mirada. Finalmente asintió una vez más y se acercó hasta Francia, sentándose a su lado en la orilla de la cama. Arthur guardó silencio mientras observaba a Prusia, quien acomodó las sábanas de Francia y retiró un mechón de cabello de su frente.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Arthur al fin. Gilbert negó en silencio, sin mirarlo.

—Lo ignoro.

—Pensé que tú podrías saber algo —agregó Arthur. Sólo en ese momento, Gilbert le miró.

—¿Lo dices porque yo ya no debería estar aquí?

—No tengo idea de si deberías estar aquí o no —dijo Arthur—; pero sí sé que, de todos nosotros, tú podrías tener una que otra respuesta. Por tu experiencia y todo eso.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada que resonó con más fuerza de la usual dentro de aquella habitación silenciosa. Arthur lo miró con los ojos abiertos y, de inmediato, fijó la vista en Francia, quien no se inmutó. Era como si la risa de Prusia, que bien podía llamar la atención a la distancia, no hubiera sido más que un murmullo. Prusia volvió a mirar a Arthur con curiosidad antes de regresar la vista al hombre que yacía en la cama.

—He intentado de todo, ¿sabes? Cosquillas, gritos, canciones a todo volumen…, pero nada ha funcionado—. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Vaya, en un ataque de desesperación incluso intenté despertarlo con un beso, pero al parecer no soy su amor verdadero, porque no funcionó más que para hacer el ridículo.

En otras circunstancias, Arthur habría hecho un comentario irónico, pero aquel momento no se sentía apropiado para hacerlo. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió algo qué decir al respecto.

—Lo había notado extraño —continuó Gilbert—. No era algo tan evidente, pero cuando tienes tanto tiempo libre como yo, bueno, a veces te dedicas a observar a los demás con mayor atención que el resto de las personas. Le noté distraído, ausente. West me dijo lo mismo en una ocasión, que le notaba distinto a comparación de otras ocasiones.

Prusia detuvo su comentario de golpe. Tras un par de segundos de silencio, suspiró. Arthur pensó en decirle que él tenía más de doscientas cartas en las cuales podrían encontrar una respuesta a la situación de Francia, pero optó por guardar silencio. Aquellas cartas eran para él, no para compartirlas con el resto del mundo. Vaya, incluso el hecho de que él las tuviera en su poder y hubiera leído unas, era ya una invasión a la privacidad de Francia, quien ni siquiera tenía intenciones de entregarle las cartas a él. Así que prefirió el silencio mientras Gilbert observaba el semblante sereno de Francia y sujetaba una de sus manos.

Se sintió como un intruso en un momento de intimidad.

—Debo irme —murmuró Arthur. Gilbert no volteó a verlo ni respondió con palabras, sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano, una despedida quizá.

Arthur atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta y salió sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

_Arthur:_

_Cada que reflexiono en todo lo que he escrito, no puedo dejar de pensar en que, una a una, estas cartas se sienten como una despedida. Es extraño, lo sé, porque nada a mi alrededor sugiere que algo vaya mal conmigo, mi tierra y mi gente, pero con cada día que pasa me siento menos yo. Hay días en los que me miro al espejo y me desconozco. Luzco igual que en los últimos siglos y, no obstante, soy tan diferente que la imagen que la persona que me devuelve la mirada es alguien completamente ajeno._

_Tal vez, como te lo dije en otra ocasión, estoy llegando al límite de quien soy y lo que soy. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez uno de estos días simplemente voy a desaparecer de una vez y por todas._

_Quizá debería sentir miedo. Miedo ante estas emociones y, en especial, miedo a lo desconocido. A no saber si despertaré mañana si hoy me voy a dormir, a desvanecerme y no ser más que un pálido recuerdo de otro tiempo. Pero no siento miedo. ¿Crees que deba preocuparme por ello? Quizá esta sensación de indiferencia, de calma perenne, sea el claro ejemplo de que no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo._

_No recuerdo haber sido tan fatalista desde hace mil años, cuando pensaba que el mundo iba a terminar._

_¿Qué pensarías si leyeras todo lo que te escribo ahora?_

_Francis_


	2. Las visitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez, jeje. Disculpen la demora en actualizar este fic, pero andaba metida en uno de YoI que quería terminar sí o sí y por eso abandoné todos los demás proyectos. Como ya lo terminé, ya podemos centrarnos en esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios bonitos que me dejaron en la parte anterior.

**II. Las visitas**

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de Arthur a Francia, lo que significaba que ya eran casi tres desde que Francia permanecía completamente dormido. Durante esos días, Arthur continuó leyendo las cartas; algunas de ellas eran sobre temas intrascendentes y parecían más una entrada de diario en la que Francia hablaba de lo que ha hecho en los días pasados, con algún toque de introspección. Otras eran mucho más íntimas y aún eran difíciles de leer, en especial porque Arthur no lograba juntar la imagen que tenía de Francia con la que le mostraban sus escritos.

Después de leer durante todos esos días, Arthur llegó a la conclusión de que el sueño de Francia tenía su origen en el cansancio. No había otra forma de expresarlo, en realidad. Eso era lo que expresaba en sus cartas, un cansancio sin precedentes que no tenía nada que ver con el cansancio físico o por la carga de trabajo. Era algo más fuerte, que tenía que ver con todo lo que los humanos jamás entenderían. Arthur lo hacía, en cierto modo. Para él también había días en los que el peso de los años lo ponía taciturno o nostálgico, y si bien él no sentía la necesidad de quedarse dormido, podía sentir empatía hacia Francia.

Si ese cansancio era síntoma de algo más, eso no lo tenía claro.

Cada que pensaba en ello se sentía extraño. ¿Qué curioso era, no? Sentir empatía por Francia. Lo había hecho antes, claro, en momentos cruciales. En momentos en los que los dos estaban tan rotos, que el dolor ajeno era más cercano al propio y no había forma de separarlo, momentos en los que entenderse mutuamente era una necesidad más que un lujo. Ahora, no obstante, era diferente. Era una empatía distinta, no por lo que Arthur sentía también (y eso que no lo hacía del todo), sino simplemente porque entendía un poco más de aquella faceta de Francia que pocos podían ver.

Se preguntó cómo sería regresar al Arthur que no comprendía a Francia cuando éste lograra despertar. Porque iba a hacerlo, de eso no tenía dudas: Francia iba a despertar.

Una mañana de sábado, llegó a la dirección que conocía de memoria y llamó a la puerta. Le dio la espalda al umbral para observar un poco de los alrededores, aun sintiéndose extraño y ajeno a aquel sitio. Pasó un minuto o tal vez dos, antes de que la puerta se abriera para él. Arthur volteó y se encontró de frente con Picardie, quien sonrió al ver a Arthur. No parecía sorprendido por la presencia de Arthur, a lo que este prefirió no prestarle demasiada atención.

—Monsieur Inglaterra—dijo— buen día. Adelante —agregó de inmediato y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar sin comentar nada más. 

—Buenos días —respondió Arthur entrando en la casa—. Buenos días, Annie —agregó al ver a la joven, quien pasaba apurada de un salón al otro en ese momento. 

—Ah, buenos días, Monsieur —respondió ella, con evidente sorpresa por el saludo recibido, antes de continuar con su camino y perderse por uno de los salones de la casa. 

Arthur se dirigió a Picardie una vez más y aprovechó el momento para observarlo un poco mejor. Notó que no lucía tan fresco como en otras ocasiones; de hecho, el hombre tenía unas ojeras que Arthur no recordaba haberle visto la última vez que visitó aquella casa. También lucía algo desaliñado. Quizá esa no era la palabra para describir el hecho de que no llevaba corbata y que los primeros dos botones de su camisa estaban sin abotonar, pero Arthur recordaba a un Picardie vestido tan pulcramente como era posible durante el trabajo, que sí se sorprendió un poco de verlo así.

—¿Hay algún cambio? —preguntó.

—Ninguno —respondió el humano, e hizo una pausa antes de agregar, como quien no quiere la cosa—: Disculpe, justo ahora estamos ocupados arreglando algunos documentos que Monsieur Francia debería tener para dárselos al presidente y al primer ministro desde hace unos días, antes de que pase al Parlamento, así que estamos algo ocupados. 

—¡Oh! Lamento venir en mal momento, puedo irme si gustan. 

—No, no, eso no será necesario —se apresuró a decir Picardie—. Siéntase como en casa. Pase a verlo, con confianza.

Como para enfatizar, se hizo a un lado y señaló la escalera. Arthur se quedó pasmado por unos segundos. Si accedía, esa sería la primera vez que subiría completamente solo desde el vestíbulo hasta la habitación de Francia. Carraspeó, esperando que su incomodidad no fuera tan evidente. 

—¿Está solo? —preguntó. En la última visita había vuelto a coincidir con Prusia y prefería dejarlos solos si es que éste se encontraba ahí. No quería interrumpir.

—Sí —respondió Picardie—, Monsieur Prusia se fue ayer por la mañana, junto con Monsieur España.

Arthur asintió. No le sorprendía que este último estuviera enterado ya de la situación. Supuso que, después de todos estos días sin que Francia hiciera acto de presencia en diferentes lugares ya habría puesto en alerta a algunos países, en especial a los más cercanos a él. Pensó en que el tema aún no era tocado en reuniones o que nadie había convocado a una reunión de países exclusivamente para hablar sobre el tema y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en ocurrir una. 

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Subiré, entonces.

—Adelante.

—Ah, y, ehm, suerte con el papeleo y todo eso. 

El hombre sonrió e hizo un gesto cordial para indicarle que subiera por la escalera. Arthur así lo hizo. Cuando iba por la mitad, vio que Picardie desaparecía hacia el mismo salón por el que Annie se había ido minutos atrás. Por segunda vez, Arthur sintió admiración por esos humanos que estaban decididos a cargar sobre los hombros las responsabilidades de Francia hasta que éste estuviera de regreso. No debía ser fácil. Y no porque fuera algo complicado, pero prácticamente estaban tomando decisiones a nombre de su jefe. La responsabilidad que sentían debía ser tremenda.

Al estar en el piso de arriba, Arthur se tomó su tiempo para ir a la habitación del otro país. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, observó las decoraciones y las pinturas, y al llegar a aquella que fue pintada por Monet, permaneció ahí unos minutos, observándola detalladamente. La expresión melancólica de Francia tenía mucho más sentido después de haber leído sus cartas, aunque aún no hubiera llegado a las más recientes. 

Continuó con su camino y, al llegar ante la puerta de la habitación, hizo otra pausa. Respiró profundo y entró. Francis continuaba en la posición de sus dos visitas anteriores, lo único diferente en él era que ahora vestía un pijama color salmón. Las cortinas y la ventana estaban abiertas, por lo que entraba una ligera corriente de aire al interior del cuarto. Arthur cerró la puerta con cuidado y avanzó hasta la cama, sentándose en la silla que continuaba a su lado.

Observó a Francia una vez más. Su semblante tampoco había cambiado y aún se le notaba algo pálido, aunque no tanto como la primera vez que lo vio. Supuso que se el sol que entraba por la ventana tenía un poco que ver con eso.

—Recibí tus cartas —dijo al cabo de un rato. Sus palabras le parecieron extrañas incluso a sí mismo.

Dudó un momento, pero, al final, optó por seguir hablando. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino? ¿Observar a Francia en silencio? Era menos incómodo si comenzaba a hablar.

—Sé que no era tu intención enviármelas —continuó, acomodándose en el asiento lo mejor que pudo—, mucho menos que yo las leyera, pero las tengo y las he leído poco a poco. No he terminado con todas. He leído unas sesenta o setenta, no sabría decirte bien cuántas. ¿Cómo es que sacas tiempo para escribirlas? Muchas las escribiste en alguno de los hoteles en los que nos hemos quedado después de reuniones importantes. Lo sé porque reconozco los membretes de las hojas. Algunas de ellas las has escrito durante las reuniones a las que asistimos. No me sorprende tu descaro, es muy propio de ti.

Arthur guardó silencio. Era claro que no iba a recibir una respuesta y de pronto extrañó los comentarios de Francia, que siempre le sacaban de quicio, pero hacían más entretenidas las charlas. Hablarle a un Francis dormido era casi como hablarse a sí mismo o como hablarle a la pared.

—Es extraño todo esto —continuó después de una pausa de algunos segundos—. Todo. Tu sueño profundo, que nadie sepa qué es lo que te ocurre y que todos los días sintamos la incertidumbre de saber si algún día despertarás o no. ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? Lo único que he podido deducir hasta ahora es que estás cansado de todo esto, pero no sé si esa es la razón para que estés dormido. Tus cartas…

Hizo una pausa, incluso miró de reojo hacia la puerta para ver que nadie estuviera ahí. Prusia ya lo había sorprendido en una ocasión, y no quería que eso volviera a repetirse. Regresó su mirada a Francia.

—Tus cartas no han hecho más que confundirme —admitió. Suspiró y se presionó el puente de la nariz—. No entiendo por qué decidiste escribirme a mí, o a esa versión extraña de mí, bastante idealizada, a decir verdad. Dios, Francis —agregó mirándole otra vez—, me escribiste doscientas veintitrés cartas. Doscientas. Veintitrés. Te conozco desde hace siglos, y me han bastado sesenta y cuatro de ellas para darme cuenta de que realmente nunca he sabido quién eres, que todo este tiempo he mantenido conversaciones con alguien que es un total desconocido para mí. No te culpo, todos tenemos nuestros secretos, y nuestra relación en particular no ha sido el ejemplo perfecto de… No puedo ni siquiera usar la palabra amistad en voz alta. ¿Alguna vez fuimos amigos? Creo que sí, pero han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros, que cualquier indicio de amistad que hubiera entre ambos, se perdió en el tiempo.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Al final, se rio un poco por lo absurdo que resultaba todo y se puso de pie, caminando hasta la venta para poder ver el jardín.

—Veme ahora: estoy aquí, hablándote sin que puedas responderme y quedando como un verdadero idiota —murmuró, aún sin voltear hacia la cama. Después de unos segundos, regresó su atención a la figura que yacía dormida y que no se había movido ni un milímetro en el rato que él llevaba en la habitación—. Todas las veces que te dije que era mejor si desaparecías y te callabas para siempre no… no me refería a esto. Así que más te vale despertar, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, tienes a todos vueltos locos. Los chicos a tu cargo están haciendo lo posible por mantener el barco a flote, pero hay un límite de lo que pueden hacer sin que estés tu ahí. No puedes simplemente quedarte dormido y no hacerte cargo de tu trabajo. Tienes que despertar y ponerte a trabajar antes de que todo se arruine. Antes de que…

No continuó. Carraspeó, más incómodo de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, y guardó silencio una vez más. Regresó la mirada a la ventana y permaneció ahí, absorto en sus pensamientos, por varios minutos. Quizá comenzar a hablarle no había sido una buena idea y lo único que de verdad sabía en ese momento era que necesitaba un trago. ¿Sería muy inapropiado buscar a Picardie y pedirle algo de beber? Probablemente sí.

Se quedó dentro de la habitación por unos minutos más, en silencio, a ratos mirando a Francis, a ratos dirigiendo su mirada al jardín y al paisaje que se veía a la distancia, a ratos con la mirada perdida en algún lugar dentro de la habitación, mientras su mente paseaba por las palabras que Francis escribía para él en las cartas que había leído hasta ese momento y que todavía seguían sin tener mucho sentido para él.

Después de un rato, cuando sintió que había pasado tiempo suficiente, salió de la habitación. Caminó de regreso a las escaleras, volvió a mirar de reojo la pintura de Francis, y bajó. Siguió el sonido de las voces provenientes del estudio de Francis, que reconocía porque era la única parte de la casa que había visitado con anterioridad. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver que, además de Picardie (algún día le preguntaría su verdadero nombre) y Annie, vio a Yves y a otros tres, dos mujeres y un hombre. Los seis estaban absortos en su trabajo y no quiso interrumpirlos por mucho tiempo. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos para llamar su atención y los seis levantaron el rostro al mismo tiempo. Yves le sonrió a modo de saludo y Arthur respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Picardie se acercó a él.

—¿Se va ya? —preguntó mientras lo acompañaba hasta la entrada una vez más.

—Sí —respondió Arthur—. Tengo mi propio papeleo del cual ocuparme —bromeó, aunque, a juzgar por el semblante del humano, el chiste no había sido muy adecuado—. Lamento interrumpir.

—Para nada, nos alegra saber que viene a visitarlo. Creo que a él también le alegrará saber que pasó por aquí, cuando despierte.

Arthur no estaba seguro de que Francis fuera a estar muy contento con ello una vez que despertase, pero optó por no comentar nada al respecto. Picardie abrió la puerta y Arthur salió. Se giró para despedirse del joven con un apretón de manos.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo éste.

—Ah, no es nada.

Picardie le sonrió.

—Quizá, pero significa mucho. Debe ser pesado para usted también ir y venir desde su casa hasta acá con tanta frecuencia. De hecho —agregó—, ¿por qué no se queda aquí un día de estos? 

Arthur se movió en su lugar, incómodo.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea.

—Por el contrario —aseguró Picardie. Arthur no supo qué decir—. No tiene que aceptar, por supuesto, pero sepa que, si algún día desea, puede quedarse aquí. O no aquí en la casa, pero en la ciudad.

Arthur asintió.

—Gracias —dijo por mera cortesía, porque lo cierto era que no pretendía quedarse en Francia más de lo necesario—. Me iré, entonces. Si sé algo… si sus cartas dicen algo sobre esto, les informaré.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Si despierta o si hay algún cambio en su condición, también le haremos saber.

—Se los agradecería mucho.

* * *

_Arthur:_

_Hace un par de semanas decidí hacer algo que no hacía desde no recuerdo cuánto tiempo. Los cincuenta o sesenta, probablemente. ¡Vacíe las cajas de recuerdos que guardo en el ático! No creo que sea necesario explicarte qué es una caja de recuerdos, porque algo me dice que tú también tienes unas cuantas. Quizá no cajas, pero sí baúles o habitaciones o propiedades ocultas en las que están resguardados tus más preciados recuerdos de los últimos siglos. _

_Sé que tú también guardas tus recuerdos materiales en algún lugar porque, con el paso del tiempo, he descubierto que los que son como nosotros tenemos esa necesidad de conservar un archivo personal, lleno de cartas y fotografías, un uniforme viejo y hasta botellas de vinos que ya no se producen o latas de conservas que desaparecieron después de la guerra. Alguna guerra. Prusia guarda sus diarios, por ejemplo. España tiene un piso entero con cosas que jamás terminarán en sus museos. Alemania, Italia, Romano… todos conservan sus recuerdos en algún sitio. ¿Por qué habrías de ser tú la excepción?_

_Pero me estoy desviando un poco del asunto. Cuando vacíe las cajas de recuerdos que guardo en el ático me sorprendí por las cosas que conservo en ellas. Hay algunas que no recordaba que estaban ahí (irónicamente, ¿no? Tener una caja de recuerdos y no recordar qué es lo que hay en ellas). Otras ya no tienen el mismo impacto emocional que tuvieron hace años y que hoy me pregunto por qué pensé que sería buena idea conservarlas. _

_En fin, terminé separando otras cajas y llevándolas a una tienda de antigüedades para que ahí se hagan cargo de todos esos objetos. Quizá serán tesoros para alguien más o, quizá, terminarán en algún basurero. No lo sé. A veces es bueno desprenderse de esos recuerdos que sólo te atan al pasado, ¿no lo crees?_

_Francis._

* * *

Después de algunos días de ir y venir de París a Londres, Arthur comenzó a preguntarse si no sería una mejor idea quedarse en algún hotel de la ciudad. No se sentía capaz de aceptar la propuesta de Picardie para quedarse en casa de Francia, pero sí empezaba a sopesar la idea de quedarse los fines de semana en París, para no tener que ir y venir de casa. Curiosamente no se sintió extraño cuando la idea pasó por su mente, al contrario. Tendría sentido, ¿no? Sería, además, más práctico. Podría aprovechar de lunes a viernes para leer algunas de las cartas de Francia, haría su visita los sábados, pasaría la noche en París, y regresaría con calma a Londres los domingos. Sonaba casi como un plan.

Las cartas de Francia, por cierto, continuaban en casa, alejadas de los ojos curiosos y guardadas en donde nadie más pudiera encontrarlas por error. Era cierto que eran pocas las visitas que Arthur recibía en su casa, pero ocasionalmente llegaba algún invitado, generalmente uno indeseado. No quería arriesgarse a que alguien —más allá de los que ya estaban enterados de ellas— supiera que esas cartas existían.

Y es que, conforme pasaban los días, las cartas se volvían más difíciles de leer. Quizá era porque Francia había entrado en confianza con aquel Arthur al que le escribía, pero con cada una que leía, Inglaterra se daba cuenta de que cada una era más íntima que la anterior. Al inicio Francia hablaba sobre su día a día, sobre el peso que cargaba al ser una nación y que Arthur comprendía muy bien. Hablaba de la nostalgia, de los recuerdos, de guerras pasadas, de anécdotas relacionadas con algún personaje de su historia: escritores, pintores, fotógrafos, músicos, científicos e inventores. Esas eran las cartas que Arthur más disfrutaba leer, porque le hacían sentir que hablaba con el Francis que recordaba de siempre, el Francis irreverente y exagerado que no tenía pelos en la lengua. Pero esas cartas pronto llegaron a su fin.

De pronto, Francia comenzó a cuestionarse su existencia. Se preguntaba cuál era la razón de que existieran seres como ellos, se preguntaba cómo sería el mundo si los países no tuvieran una representación física. Se preguntaba por qué, si se enfermaban como los humanos, si sangraban como los humanos y cicatrizaban como los humanos, no morían como los humanos. Se preguntó por qué unos vivían milenios de forma prácticamente inalterada, mientras que otros desaparecían; por qué unos cambiaban y por qué otros tendían más a la locura. Y en algunas cartas, Francis habló de la envidia que sentía por los humanos, por lo corto que era su paso por el mundo, sin que eso imposibilitara su capacidad para amar. 

De pronto, las cartas se sintieron como algo que él escribiría también.

Arthur tuvo que pausar su lectura de la primera carta en la que Francia hablaba sobre la añoranza de una vida humana y tuvo que detenerse completamente, negándose incluso a retomar su lectura sino hasta mucho después, cuando Francia cuestionó si por ser quienes eran y lo que eran, de verdad se les estaba prohibido amar y ser amados. No el amor filial ni el amor fraternal, sino el amor pasional, el que llevaba a los humanos a sacar fuerzas de la nada y a cometer verdaderas locuras. El amor que todos los poetas mencionaban y del que todos los países escuchaban hablar, pero que pocos lograban experimentar.

De alguna manera, esas cartas comenzaron a tocar esas fibras sensibles que Arthur creía bien enterradas en algún lugar de su alma y que, hasta ese momento, se había ocupado por olvidar tanto como fuera posible.

—Estás terrible e irremediablemente loco —dijo una tarde en las que estaba de visita en la habitación de Francia—. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría hacerte todas esas preguntas y, además, escribirlas en cartas que me diriges a mí—. Hubo una pausa durante la cual Arthur mantuvo la mirada fija en sus manos, que tenía apoyadas en sus rodillas. Y después, sin levantar la voz y sin mirar a Francia dormir, agregó—: Pero no creo que seas el único que está así de loco.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Arthur levantó el rostro y fijó la mirada en Francis. Percibió el débil movimiento que hacía su torso al subir y bajar, y que continuaba siendo tan imperceptible como al comienzo. Ese día, Francis vestía un pijama color verde menta, de una tela que parecía más ligera que las anteriores, pues el tiempo cambiaba poco a poco y la primavera daba paso al calor del verano.

—No puedo hablar por todos —continuó—, pero al menos a mí también me han pasado por la mente todas esas preguntas que te haces y que mencionas en tus cartas. En más de una ocasión me he preguntado por qué estoy aquí, qué se supone que hago en este lugar, qué es lo que debería hacer más adelante y toda esa mierda existencial de la que hablas en tus cartas. La diferencia es que, cuando lo he pensado, siempre ha sido fácil responderme objetivamente, separando lo emocional de lo profesional. Siempre ha sido fácil responderme que estoy aquí porque soy el más competente para hacer mi trabajo. No es realmente una respuesta, pero es lo que a mí me ayuda. Tus cartas me han hecho pensar en cosas que hacía décadas no pensaba, así que me debes unos cuantos tragos para cuando despiertes.

Arthur se acomodó mejor en el asiento, dirigiéndose completamente a Francis. Como era de esperar, éste permanecía estático. Arthur suspiró. 

—Creo que todos deseamos experimentar el amor como lo hacen los humanos —murmuró después de un rato de silencio—. Es natural. Finalmente, aunque somos distintos a ellos en la longevidad y en todo lo que ser un país implica, no estamos exentos de emociones. No somos máquinas. Quizá no todos y no de la misma manera, pero creo que hemos sentido amor por un humano que se ha ido de nuestra vida. Me refiero a diferentes tipos de amor: filial, paternal, platónico, vaya, incluso erótico. Cada vez que amamos a alguien, estamos conscientes de que será algo efímero e imposible de mantener. ¿A veces quisiéramos que no fuera algo pasajero? Por supuesto. Pero, al final del día, amar y dejar ir al otro es parte de nuestra vida. ¿Qué más podemos hacer nosotros? Parece que no, pero somos más humanos de lo que a veces pareciera. Reímos, lloramos, amamos y cometemos errores como cualquier otro mortal. Por eso creo que, si bien es inevitable añorar la vida humana, tampoco estamos tan alejados de ellos como lo haces ver en tus cartas. No somos tan diferentes y no, no creo que no esté prohibido amar como lo hacen ellos ni que nos esté prohibido amarlos a ellos. La diferencia es que nosotros somos conscientes de que nuestro amor, aunque sea correspondido, no tendrá un felices por siempre. Inevitablemente nos separaremos de esas personas, las veremos envejecer y morir. Esa es, quizá, la razón por la que muchos de nosotros preferimos no involucrarnos de más con los humanos: para evitar el dolor de la pérdida.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.

—Seguramente la única manera de experimentar el amor de la forma más parecida a como lo hacen los humanos sería amándonos entre países, e incluso así es complicadísimo, porque no somos dueños de nosotros mismos. Además, no todos podemos ser Alemania e Italia, quienes aún no se han percatado de que los demás sabemos de lo que ocurre entre ambos desde hace décadas.

Arthur levantó la mirada y la posó en algún lugar a la distancia.

—Quizá nos hace falta más de la ingenuidad de Italia y la tozudez de Alemania —murmuró—. O preguntarle a Suecia y Finlandia el secreto para una relación exitosa entre países.

Al cabo de un rato, regresó su atención a Francia. Llevaba ya un par de horas en la habitación, y comenzaba a volverse cansado, así que Arthur se puso de pie. Movió el cuello de un lado al otro para relajarlo (las visitas a Francia siempre lo ponían tenso; antes más que ahora, pero aún salía de aquella casa con el cuerpo agarrotado). Después, apoyó una rodilla en la cama de Francia y se inclinó un poco sobre él para poder acomodar las sábanas que lo cubrían. Sin pensarlo realmente, estiró la mano para quitarle un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro, pero se detuvo al percatarse de lo que hacía. Rápidamente retiró su mano y se puso de pie una vez más.

Sabía que no había más que pudiera hacer o decir en aquella habitación, y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer le había dejado algo incómodo, así que, sin más, tomó su chaqueta que había dejado sobre el respaldo de la silla junto a la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrir, volteó sobre su hombro para dirigirle una última mirada a Francia y giró la perilla de la puerta para salir al pasillo.

Apenas abrió la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Canadá y Mónaco estaban en el pasillo y habían estado a punto de abrir la puerta. No esperaba verlos ahí, aunque tenía lógica que los dos, cercanos como eran a Francia, decidieran visitarlo también. Arthur habría preferido no encontrarse con nadie más (ya bastante había tenido con el breve encuentro con Prusia), pues no sabía bien cómo responder cuando le cuestionaran la razón de su presencia. ¿No eran él y Francia enemigos jurados, después de todo? ¿Qué razón lo llevaría a pasar tiempo a solas con su enemigo de toda la vida? No podía hablar de las cartas.

Arthur sintió su nuca caliente y supo, sin necesidad de verse a un espejo, que sus orejas estaban algo coloradas. A pesar de ello, optó por no prestarle atención a su reacción y salió de la habitación en su totalidad.

—¿Inglaterra? —preguntó Canadá. Mónaco, usualmente impasible, le miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Arthur y se hizo a un lado, dejando libre la puerta—. Pasen. Con permiso.

No esperó respuesta de los otros dos y pasó a su lado, caminando con velocidad por el pasillo. Estaba por doblar la esquina, cuando la voz de Canadá le hizo detenerse. Al voltear, descubrió que Matthew caminaba apresuradamente detrás de él. Afortunadamente iba solo. Arthur se detuvo a esperarlo.

—¡Inglaterra! —exclamó Canadá mientras respiraba agitadamente por la carrera—. No… No esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto? A mí me dijeron hace un par de días. ¿E-Es la primera vez que vienes a verlo?

Arthur pudo responder con una mentira, decir que sí, que era la primera vez que veía a Francis, pero con Matthew siempre se había sentido distinto, un poco más honesto, sin la necesidad de ponerse la máscara que usaba con muchas otras personas, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Me enteré también hace unos días —respondió. Una mentira blanca no le haría daño a nadie—. Y no, no es la primera vez que vengo a verlo.

—No te había visto por aquí —agregó Matthew, frunciendo el ceño, aunque relajó su expresión de inmediato—. Eso sonó como un reproche, pero no lo es. Perdón, Inglaterra.

—Arthur.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dime Arthur, no es necesaria la formalidad.

—Oh —Matthew parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo—. De acuerdo. Llámame por mi nombre también, entonces.

Arthur le sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía una conversación con Matt, y quizá aquel no era el mejor momento ni eran las circunstancias adecuadas, pero siempre era agradable su presencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá debía preocuparse por hablar con él más seguido. Matthew era un joven agradable, si bien en ocasiones su pasividad lo sacaba un poco de quicio, eso no significaba que no disfrutase su presencia. Era muchísimo mejor charlar con él que con su hermano, por ejemplo. Ante ese pensamiento, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrar a Alfred husmeando por la casa de Francia.

—Es tan extraño todo esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó la nación más joven—. Damos por sentado que estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo, o que permaneceremos inalterables y… es algo duro darse cuenta de que no.

Arthur lo observó con cuidado. Lucía cansado y decaído. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con sinceridad. Matthew se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Tan bien como puedo estar —respondió. Después, miró sobre su hombro en dirección a la habitación de Francis y agregó—: Estoy preocupado.

—¿Por Francia?

—Pensé que no era necesaria la formalidad —dijo Matthew, regresando la mirada al otro país. Había una sonrisa en su rostro. Arthur entornó la mirada, para diversión del otro—. Sí, me preocupa —respondió al fin—. Es todo tan repentino y difícil de entender. Nadie sabe por qué duerme o si despertará. Todo está tan, no sé, silencioso y tranquilo desde que él duerme. Me pone los pelos de punta, pero debo admitir que, el hecho de que, por aquí, en los alrededores, todo siga normal, me da un cierto consuelo.

—Sí. Te entiendo.

Matthew miró a Arthur con detenimiento, de una forma como no lo había hecho antes. Por un momento, Arthur estuvo tentado a desviar la mirada, pero no lo hizo. Sentía como si Matthew lo estuviera estudiando en silencio, y aquello le incomodó. Antes de que dijera algo al respecto, Matthew volvió a sonreír.

—Iré a verlo —dijo con su voz suave—. ¿Seguirás aquí cuando salga? Me encantaría charlar un poco más contigo, de cosas que no sean… ya sabes. Muy serias y todo eso.

Arthur le sonrió.

—Debo irme ahora —dijo. Y era verdad, debía regresar a casa y organizar el trabajo de la semana, para poder regresar el siguiente sábado.

—Oh.

—Pero vendré la próxima semana —agregó Arthur al ver la expresión de Matthew—. Supongo que te encontraré aquí, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, nos vemos pronto, Matt.

—Adiós, Arthur.

Arthur le sonrió y dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

* * *

_Arthur:_

_¿Alguna vez te han preguntado qué harías si pudieras regresar en el tiempo y evitar alguna de tus acciones? Ésta es una de las preguntas que me hacen a menudo cuando alguien descubre qué y quién soy. Supongo que viene de la mano con ser eterno a los ojos de los humanos. También me preguntan qué se siente saber que poseo conocimiento que muchos historiadores desearían tener (y hasta matarían por ello), o si puedo decir qué ocurrió realmente en tal o cual guerra. No siempre contesto, y respecto a lo último, creo que hay cosas que es mejor no decir y simplemente apoyar versiones oficiales. Es menos terrible de esa manera._

_He deseado volver al pasado en más de una ocasión, cambiar algunos de los hechos que me han marcado… que nos han marcado en todos estos años. Pero, sabes, si alguien me dijera que tiene el poder para cambiar mi pasado, le diría que no quiero cambiar nada. He vivido momentos dolorosos y momentos que preferiría olvidar, pero, al mismo tiempo, todas esas experiencias (las buenas y las malas), son lo que me han hecho ser quien soy ahora. Quién sabe qué tipo de ser sería si pudiera cambiar mis errores del pasado o manipular el tiempo para hacer algo en un momento distinto. Supongo que no sería yo._

_Sabes, hay noches en las que veo las luces de la ciudad e imagino que camino por esas calles que conozco tan bien, porque he paseado por ellas desde antes de que fueran como son ahora: cuando eran senderos y colinas, sin casas alrededor. Me imagino andando por estrechos callejones, por calles ocultas y oscuras, descubriendo pasajes secretos, atajos que me lleven a lugares interesantes. Hace mucho que las obligaciones cotidianas no me han dejado hacer eso._

_Francis_

* * *

Arthur continuó encontrándose con Matt en las visitas que le hacía a Francia. A Mónaco también la encontró y, como era de esperar, eventualmente se vio de frente con España, acompañado de Prusia. Hubo un momento incómodo antes de que cada quien siguiera con su camino, aunque Arthur podía sentir la mirada de los dos fija en él durante el camino hasta la habitación de Francia. Todos fueron encuentros breves, aunque algunos más tensos que otros, y pronto Arthur dejó de preocuparse si otros países lo veían en la casa de Francia o no.

Una mañana, incluso, se encontró con Alemania e Italia, quienes iban saliendo de la propiedad justo cuando él subía por la calle que daba a la casa. Los tres se encontraron a medio camino y esperaron bajo un árbol cercano a la propiedad de Francia. Arthur estaba apoyado contra el tronco, con los otros dos a unos pasos de él.

—Creo que deberíamos reunirnos para hablar sobre esto —murmuró Alemania mientras palmeaba torpemente la cabeza de Italia, que había dejado de sollozar pero que se notaba evidentemente conmocionado por lo que ocurría con Francia.

—¿De verdad crees que es lo más adecuado? —preguntó Arthur cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No crees que sería contraproducente? No sabemos realmente qué es lo que ocurre y convocar a una reunión sólo para tratar este asunto podría sembrar el pánico.

—El pánico ya está presente —agregó Alemania—, y la noticia ya viajó a todo el mundo. Es el tema de conversación más recurrente hoy en día. De hecho, me sorprende que Estados Unidos no esté aquí intentando averiguar qué es lo que ocurre.

—Queriéndose hacer el héroe, querrás decir —intervino Arthur. Alemania no lo corrigió—. ¿Te encargarías de organizarlo tú? —preguntó.

Alemania asintió.

—Con gusto.

Arthur también asintió.

—De acuerdo. Llámame en cuanto tengas los detalles de la reunión y todo eso. Y continuaré intentando descubrir qué es lo que le pasa —agregó. Guardó silencio justo después de decir eso y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no palmearse la frente y quejarse de su metida de pata.

—No sabía que estabas investigando esto —dijo Italia, llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres, quienes lo miraron fijamente.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí si no fuera por eso?

Italia abrió la boca para decir algo pero, al final, bajó la mirada. Alemania rodeó sus hombros con un brazo por un par de segundos en señal de apoyo, y después se separó un par de pasos de él. Arthur apenas pudo controlarse para no sonreír. Sutiles, esos dos, pensó.

—Quedamos así, entonces —dijo. Descruzó sus brazos y se despidió de los otros dos con un movimiento de su mano, antes de continuar el camino hasta la casa de Francis.

Eran ya varias las visitas que hacía y aunque Arthur había estado renuente al principio, al final tuvo que admitir que era más sencillo simplemente abrir la puerta de la casa y entrar hasta la habitación, que molestar a Picardie o a cualquiera de los otros humanos que continuaban con su extenuante labor.

Así lo hizo en esa ocasión. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se asomó brevemente en la sala de juntas de Francia, donde los humanos le saludaron con cordialidad y sonrisas en sus rostros. Después siguió el camino que iba hasta la habitación de Francia. Subió las escaleras mientras repasaba la conversación que tuvo con Alemania, sobre convocar a una reunión. Objetivamente sabía que era lo mejor: habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Francia se quedase dormido y nadie, ni siquiera él con las cartas, había logrado descubrir qué era lo que ocurría en realidad. Además, de reunirse todos quizá tendría que hablar sobre las cartas… y no estaba preparado para ello.

Terminó de subir los escalones y recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación. Al entrar, percibió en el aire el aroma de una de las aguas de colonia que Francia solía utilizar. Al observar al otro país, notó que, otra vez, alguien había cambiado su ropa. Esa persona seguramente también se había encargado de perfumarlo. Por un momento Arthur se preguntó quién sería aquel o aquella que se ocupaba de esas labores pero, al cabo de unos segundos, decidió que no debía pensar en ello. Sea quien fuere debía estimar mucho a Francia para cuidarlo de esa manera.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y fue directo a la ventana para correr un poco más las cortinas y permitir que entrase más luz. También abrió un poco más la ventana para que circulara mejor el aire. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, fue junto a la cama de Francia y tomó asiento en la silla.

—El día de hoy vamos a cambiar un poco la rutina —dijo. Hacía días que se había acostumbrado a hablarle a Francia sin recibir respuesta, y ahora era de lo más normal escuchar su voz en la habitación silenciosa—. Sólo por si no lo recuerdas: hace unos días terminamos de leer a Marlowe, porque es de los mejores y debo aprovechar que no estás despierto para leerte a mis autores. He estado pensando en dejarte los libros encima, para ver si aprendes un poco de ellos por ósmosis —agregó y soltó una risa que se apagó después de unos segundos.

Aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, buscó dentro de la mochila que llevaba ese día y sacó un libro. Era un poco viejo y estaba desgastado del lomo. Lo había comprado la semana pasada mientras paseaba junto al Sena antes de regresar a casa y de verdad estaba contento con la adquisición. Era una de esas ediciones viejas pero bien cuidadas que daba gusto leer. 

—Estoy seguro de que has leído este libro infinidad de veces —continuó—, pero algo me dice que te gustará escucharlo una vez más—. Arthur se aclaró la garganta, se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a leer—: _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers. Première partie._ _Chapitre un._

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que Arthur habló francés por tanto tiempo y, más aún, por voluntad propia. Al principio de la lectura, tenía que hacer pausas ocasionales para repetir las palabras de la manera adecuada, pero poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a los fonemas que recordaba, pero no empleaba con frecuencia, hasta que logró leer sin hacer una sola pausa.

Mientras leía, miraba de reojo a Francis, cuya expresión no cambiaba nunca, pero cuya respiración, si bien lenta, era constante. Quizá era la imaginación de Arthur, pero mientras lo miraba de reojo parecía que su rostro lucía ligeramente menos pálido que en otras ocasiones, pero bien podía ser por el reflejo de la luz vespertina al colarse por la ventana.

La tarde pasó entre la lectura de Arthur y la respiración de Francis. Las únicas pausas que hizo fueron cuando Picardie llamó a la puerta para llevarle algo de comer (fueron necesarios casi cinco minutos para que Arthur accediera a comer), cuando bajó a la cocina para regresar sus trastos sucios y subirse un vaso con agua, y cuando, al atardecer, permaneció en silencio viendo cómo se metía el sol antes de ponerse de pie para cerrar la ventana y las cortinas, y encender la luz en su camino de regreso a su lugar junto a la cama de Francis.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando terminó de leer el libro. Sentía la boca seca, la garganta algo irritada y la boca y mejillas ligeramente doloridas, pero también se sentía satisfecho por haber terminado el libro en un solo día.

—Tengo toda una selección de libros que vamos a leer —dijo mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de noche—. Tuve que hurgar un poco en la biblioteca porque las ediciones que tengo, y que están mucho mejores debo decir, están en inglés. Pero supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, puedo darte el gusto de que los leamos en francés. Además, es más fácil leerlas en tu idioma cuando no estás interrumpiéndome para criticar mi acento. ¿Alguna vez te has escuchado hablar inglés? Pff. Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Así que. Eso. Te leeré algunas cosas. Algo de realismo, poesía y uno que otro de fantasía porque, créeme, a tu vida le hace falta algo de magia.

Arthur se detuvo de golpe antes de mirar hacia la cama de Francis una vez más. En dos segundos los engranes de su mente comenzaron a moverse, haciendo clic.

—Pero claro —murmuró.

Después de eso se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Se despidió de Picardie y de Yves, que eran los únicos que quedaban en la casa a esa hora, y salió directo a su hotel para recoger sus cosas, cancelar la estancia en la noche y regresar a casa. Tenía mucho que investigar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Algún día escribiré un FrUK, en el universo canon, que no incluya magia? Lo dudo.


	3. Los sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vengo con un nuevo capítulo, pero antes de eso: ¡oigan, qué casualidad! ¡Hoy es día de la Entente Cordiale aka el día FrUK! No me di cuenta hasta que vi el reloj y la fecha, con eso de que ya no sé en qué día vivo jaja. Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí (llevo horas llena de feels).

**III. Los sueños**

Arthur despertó un domingo por la tarde sintiendo como si tuviera la peor de las resacas de su vida sin haber probado una gota de alcohol en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Miró a su alrededor, desorientado, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba recostado en el piso del sótano de la casa, apenas iluminado por la puerta entreabierta. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar mejor la vista en la oscuridad y poco a poco identificó los materiales que había usado unas horas antes: las velas, las marcas de tiza en el suelo y, muy importante, su grimorio, el libro de hechizos. Fue eso último lo que le ayudó a espabilar por completo.

Se incorporó con cuidado y tomó el libro. Paseó la mirada por la página en la que se encontraba abierto y suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía a experimentar con estas cosas de magia y se sentía algo oxidado, tanto que de verdad no recordaba la última vez en la que hacer magia lo dejaba con esa, digamos, reacción secundaria. No quería dudar de sus habilidades, pero tampoco podía asegurar que su hechizo hubiera dado resultado; para ello debían pasar algunas horas. 

Esperó por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo que tenía en la ropa. Llevó el grimorio hasta una mesa cercana y por un momento contempló la idea de levantar las velas y limpiar la tiza del suelo, pero decidió que simplemente no se sentía con ganas de fregar el piso y levantar todo, así que optó por dejar todo como estaba, aunque eso significase dejar más desorden en aquel lugar que no solía limpiar con frecuencia. Ya se preocuparía de ello después. Salió del sótano y subió directo a su habitación. Necesitaba tomarse algún analgésico y darse un buen baño para quitarse el polvo que sentía pegado en las mejillas y las manos. 

Casi una hora después, una vez que se tomó el analgésico, tras el baño y habiendo tenido una cena ligera, el dolor de cabeza y el malestar general habían desaparecido por completo. 

Antes de dormir, fue hacia su estudio y sacó la caja de las cartas. La dejó sobre el escritorio, la abrió con cuidado y observó su interior. Hacía días que había organizado las cartas en dos paquetes sujetos por elásticos: en uno estaban las cartas que ya había leído y en el otro, aquellas que esperaban a ser abiertas. Tomó la que seguía en fecha después de la última e hizo la caja a un lado. Siguió paso a paso lo que, para ese punto, ya se había convertido en un ritual: buscó el abrecartas, abrió el sobre por un lado, sacó el papel que estaba dentro y lo extendió con cuidado antes de leerlo.

_Arthur:_

_Hoy di un paseo por las calles de Londres. Fue extraño porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, no sin un propósito en mente y ese propósito usualmente es asistir a alguna de esas reuniones que los dos fingimos que detestamos pero que, en realidad, son verdaderamente divertidas. O, al menos, lo son para mí. _

_Me tomé el atrevimiento de decir que para ti tampoco son tan terribles ni tan aburridas como hacemos ver a los demás, porque créeme que soy más observador de lo que crees. A veces, cuando estamos en nuestras reuniones, veo cuando sonríes un poco o cuando tu mirada es menos hostil y tu postura más relajada. No sé si tú mismo te has percatado de ello, pero para mí es evidente que, incluso si no disfrutas pasar tiempo conmigo, ya no es tan terrible como lo era antes. _

_A mí me pasa lo mismo. Y sé que es extraño esto que digo, pero aprovecho la libertad que me dan la tinta y el papel para hablar de ello sin entrar en conflictos más que conmigo mismo. _

_Pero eso no era lo que quería decirte. Al menos, no del todo. Repito lo que escribí al principio de esta carta: hoy di un paseo por Londres. Me gustó. El clima, sorprendentemente, no era tan terrible como en otras ocasiones en las que he estado en tu territorio, y puedo decir que disfruté como nunca ver a la gente y observar algunos de tus lugares históricos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la Torre o St. Paul. Caminé por horas, incluso perdí mi tren de regreso, pero no me importó. Esta experiencia me hizo pensar en que jamás hemos caminado juntos ni por tus calles ni por las mías solo porque quisimos hacerlo. Quizá deberíamos hacerlo algún día, ¿no lo crees?_

_Ah, definitivamente hablarte a través de las cartas es mucho más sencillo, puedo hablar de temas que, de otra forma, no hablaría. Aunque debo admitir que no sería tan malo poder hablar así frente a frente alguna vez. _

_Francis._

—A mí también me es más fácil hablarte cuando estás dormido, porque no tengo que esperar una respuesta inmediata —murmuró Arthur y negó con la cabeza. 

Guardó la carta en su sobre, tomo la caja en donde estaban todas las demás y la colocó en el paquete que correspondía a las cartas que ya había leído. Permaneció sentado durante unos segundos antes de regresar la caja a su lugar destinado en el cajón del escritorio. Hizo todo eso en silencio, metódicamente, tal y como había hecho con las otras epístolas que estaban en el paquete de las ya leídas. 

Al terminar se puso de pie, salió del estudio para dirigirse a su habitación. Tenía llena la agenda del día siguiente y debía dejar la menor cantidad de pendientes antes del fin de semana si quería visitar a Francia una vez más. Solo cuando estuvo recostado en su cama, con las luces ya apagadas y a punto de quedarse dormido, se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de sonreír. 

* * *

Arthur supo, en cuanto abrió los ojos, que continuaba dormido y que lo que veía en ese momento no era real. Los sueños, después de todo, estaban llenos de detalles que los hacían diferentes de la realidad; a veces eran escenarios completos, a veces un color o un olor diferente en algo cotidiano. O, como ocurría en ese momento, a veces era abrir los ojos y encontrarse a unos pasos de alguien que permanecía dormido a unos 460 kilómetros de distancia. 

Frente a él, de pie pero con la mirada fija en el paisaje, estaba Francis. Éste le daba la espalda y Arthur aprovechó para observarlo en silencio. Llevaba ropa casual, contrario a todas la veces que lo había visto en los últimos días, y el cabello, que llevaba suelto para descansar con más comodidad en su cama, estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja. Al mirarlo con mayor detenimiento, Arthur se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón, estaba descalzo. En ningún momento volteó a verlo. 

—Así que aquí has estado todo este tiempo —dijo Arthur y aguardó unos segundos. Su única respuesta fue el silencio. 

Frunció el ceño. Avanzó con cuidado hasta estar a unos pasos de Francis, quien continuó sin voltear a verlo. Dudó un poco pero, al final, caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, a solo un paso de distancia, y se detuvo a observar lo que Francia miraba con tanto interés. No se sorprendió de estar viendo París desde lo alto, aunque era una París diferente, más vieja a la actual. Tampoco se sorprendió por ello. Si las cartas de Francia eran un indicador, tenía sentido que sus sueños fueran tan nostálgicos como se sentían ellas. 

—París, qué original de tu parte —comentó. Nada. Francia no contestó.

Arthur volteó a su izquierda y observó el rostro de Francis con detenimiento. Aunque todas las veces que iba a visitarlo observaba su rostro para ver si había algún cambio en él, sí era diferente observarlo con los ojos abiertos, incluso si su mirada lucía algo perdida, fija en algún punto a la distancia que Arthur no podía deducir del todo. Quizá era la Torre Eiffel, quizá algún otro lugar a orillas del Sena. Quizá ni siquiera miraba nada en específico. 

Se cruzó de brazos y regresó la mirada al frente. Era obvio que Francia no podía percibir su presencia, así que de nada serviría intentar mantener una conversación con él. Lo sabía pero aún así, al cabo de unos minutos, no pudo evitar volver a hablar. 

—Mira, no me hace mucha gracia estar aquí —dijo—. En cualquier otro momento y circunstancias jamás me habría pasado por la mente venir a tus sueños… Dios, qué horrible suena eso —murmuró para sí; después carraspeó—; pero supongo que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Y no digo eso porque esté desesperado o algo por el estilo —se apresuró a aclarar—, pero con cada día que pasa preocupas a más personas. Y a más de los nuestros. 

Y eso último era cierto, después de todo ya eran varios los países que sabían de la situación y aunque todavía no se hablaba de eso en forma oficial (aún no había hablado con Alemania para saber qué procedía en la reunión que iba a organizar), la incertidumbre era generalizada. Eso, claro, sin contar a los pobres humanos que estaban haciendo su trabajo totalmente a ciegas. 

—Así que por eso estoy aquí —continuó—, porque, de alguna manera, descubrir qué es lo que te ocurre se ha vuelto también mi responsabilidad. No sé si esto vaya a funcionar, pero nadie puede decir que no lo estoy intentando. 

Después de esas palabras él también volvió a quedarse en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que volviera a mirar a Francis, quien no había cambiado ni de postura ni de expresión. Era casi como un maniquí. Arthur tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. 

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió una especie de cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, como cuando se adormece un miembro y comienza a recuperar movilidad, por lo que supuso que estaba a punto de despertar de su propio sueño. Miró a Francis una vez más y, cuando se dio cuenta, el sueño había desaparecido. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró en su habitación. 

Era de día, lo que significaba que, aunque en el sueño de Francis solo habían pasado unos minutos, en la vida real habían sido horas. Se incorporó de la cama y bostezó. Se sentía igual de cansado que antes de irse a la cama, así que suponía que eso era uno de los efectos secundarios de su hechizo. Esperaba que no ocurriera cada vez que lo repitiera porque tampoco estaba dispuesto a agotar todas sus energías solo para traer de regreso a Bonnefoy. Ladeó el rostro para ver el reloj en la mesa de noche y sintió alivio al ver que todavía era temprano. Era un hecho que no podría volver a dormir, pero saber que no estaba retrasado para sus actividades cotidianas ya era ganancia. 

Se puso de pie casi media hora después. Esperaba que el cansancio fuera abandonándolo en el transcurso del día y ya estaba haciendo planes mentalmente para organizar su tiempo de mejor manera, pues necesitaba irse a descansar temprano si no quería estar agotado durante toda la semana. Al menos, pensó mientras se preparaba para tomar una ducha, ahora sabía que su hechizo había dado resultado. Más o menos. Se suponía que tendría que poder comunicarse con Francis dentro de sus sueños para poder preguntarle, de una vez por todas, qué rayos era lo que le ocurría, así que seguramente sí estaba más oxidado de lo que pensó en un comienzo.

Esperaba que, junto con las cartas, poder ver los sueños de Francia pudieran ayudarle a resolver el misterio de lo que le había ocurrido al otro país. 

* * *

Eran ya dos meses y medio desde que Francis se había quedado dormido y comenzaba a notarse algo extraño en el ambiente, como si la gente en aquel país estuviera tensa, nerviosa, sin saber exactamente por qué. Arthur se había dado cuenta de ello en las últimas visitas que había hecho al territorio de Francia. Era evidente en cómo la gente lucía distraída, en cómo cada día se le notaba más ajena. Eran casi como el Francia que Arthur podía ver en sueños, solo que la gente sí se movía, hablaba y reaccionaba a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero le recordaban a Francis y su mirada perdida, siempre fija en la distancia. 

Los sueños no le ayudaban mucho para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría con aquel país. Había algunos que parecían recuerdos, o hacían alusión a lo que Francis había escrito en algunas de sus cartas. No obstante, la mayoría de las veces eran muy parecidos al de aquella primera vez, con Bonnefoy de pie y la mirada fija en algún punto a la distancia. Cambiaba el escenario, cambiaba la ropa de Francia (aunque siempre iba descalzo algo que se sumaba a todos los misterios que envolvían la situación), y, en ocasiones, sí aparecían otras personas en ellos: personajes históricos, individuos a quienes Arthur recordaba haber visto en algún momento pero cuyos nombres no recordaba o quizá nunca supo. A veces en los sueños aparecían España o Francia, o Italia, cuando era niño. En uno, incluso, apareció él, antes de desaparecer y ser reemplazado por una escena que parecía sacada de un cuadro surrealista.

Todos los sueños o recuerdos o lo que fueran lo dejaban más confundido que antes, pues lo único que tenían en común era que todos se veían como una película. Una película de la que él y Francis formaban parte pero en la que, al mismo tiempo, tenían prohibido participar. Eran meros espectadores.

Y no importaban las personas que aparecían en su sueño ni lo extraños que fueran, dignos de una pintura para el Centro Pompidou, no había reacción alguna por parte de Francia. Bonnefoy seguía ajeno, estando sin estar realmente, sin percatarse de su presencia incluso si Arthur le hablaba directamente o intervenía en las conversaciones que mantenían las otras personas que llegaban a aparecer y quienes tampoco notaban que él se encontraba ahí. 

Lo único que había cambiado era que, ahora que estaba más acostumbrado a su hechizo, podía realizarlo sin sentir como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle o como si un tractor le hubiese pasado por encima. Aún despertaba sintiéndose algo cansado, pero poco a poco era más sencillo administrar mejor su energía para no terminar drenado de ella con cada sueño que visitaba. 

Sus visitas a Francia, por otro lado, se volvían cada vez más frecuentes. Si antes lo visitaba solo un día, ahora, siempre y cuando pudiera hacerlo, pasaba el fin de semana completo en la ciudad. Hasta ahora no le había tomado la palabra a Picardie para quedarse en la casa de Francia, pero debía admitir que, con cada visita, se volvía tentadora la idea. Por practicidad, no por otra cosa. Eso de ir y venir de su cuarto de hotel a la casa de Francia durante dos o tres días seguidos comenzaba a volverse cansino. 

Arthur suspiró. Levantó la mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos y que había estado leyéndole al cuerpo inerte a su lado y observó a Francia con detenimiento. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la misma lentitud de los últimos meses, su rostro continuaba sin mostrar emoción alguna y lo único diferente en él, al menos ese día, era su barba crecida. Quien sea que estuviera afeitándolo, hacía unos cuantos días que no lo hacía. La idea de Francis viéndose al espejo en este estado de descuido y alterándose por ello le hizo reír un poco. 

—Imagino que no te gustaría para nada verte así —murmuró e hizo una pausa como si esperase una respuesta, aún sabiendo que eso no ocurriría. 

Después de unos segundos, dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche, abierto en las páginas en las que se había quedado y con el lomo hacia arriba, y se puso de pie, acercándose un poco más a la cama de Francia. 

—Creo que tu gente comienza a estar demasiado ocupada con lo que ocurre, así que más te vale regresar pronto. No puedes estar esperando a que los demás hagan todo por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Mírate nada más —agregó mientras alargaba la mano para quitar un mechón de cabello que cubría la frente de Francia, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía y detenerse por completo, justo como ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión. Incluso volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la cama otra vez.

Carraspeó, incómodo por lo que estaba por hacer, por lo íntimo que, de pronto, se sentía estar en ese momento en aquella habitación, solos Francis y él. En un instante, recordó lo que Bonnefoy escribía en sus cartas y tuvo que admitir que lo que decía era verdad: para ser dos seres que supuestamente se odiaban tanto, de verdad que siempre estaban el uno para el otro en los peores momentos. 

Casi de inmediato frunció el ceño, consciente de lo ridículo que se estaba comportando (_ya no tienes quinientos años, Kirkland, compórtate como el adulto que eres_) y, al final, regresó junto a la cama, se inclinó e hizo a un lado el mechón que cubría el rostro de Francis.Quizá, pensó, después de dos meses y medio, de todas las visitas, las cartas y los sueños, debía admitir que Francis no le era tan desagradable como pensaba. No sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero sí tenía algo bien claro: no se sentía tan terrible como pensó que lo haría al admitir semejante cosa, aunque fuera solo para sí mismo.

—Esto comienza a ser cansado —dijo—. Y no lo digo solo por venir a verte tan constantemente, sino porque estoy empezando a quedarme sin ideas para descubrir qué es lo que te ocurre, qué es lo que te hizo quedarte dormido de esta manera. Ni tus cartas ni tus sueños están siendo de ayuda para saber qué rayos es lo que te pasa, al contrario, solo sirven para dejarme cada vez más confundido. Solo tú podrías tener sueños tan inservibles —dijo y aunque no le pasó desapercibido el tono de voz que utilizó para decirlo, casi con cariño, prefirió no prestarle demasiada atención a eso y concentrarse en seguir hablándole al cuerpo inerte frente a él—. Es increíble que haya visto varios de ellos y que ninguno resulte de ayuda. Ya podrías, por lo menos, dirigirme la palabra en ellos, pero no. Incluso en eso eres difícil. 

Hizo otra pausa antes de ponerse de pie. Tomó el libro de la mesa de noche y lo cerró adecuadamente antes de volverlo a dejar en donde estaba. No tenía caso que se lo llevara a casa si pretendía continuar leyéndolo la próxima vez que visitara a Francis. Sin más, se alisó la ropa y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Francia antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. 

* * *

_Arthur:_

_La casa en la que vivo desde hace unos treinta años está en Montmartre. Me gusta toda la ciudad, incluso aquellas partes alejadas y marginadas, porque ahí en cuando más me sorprendo de la resiliencia de los seres humanos, pero Montmartre es mi lugar favorito. Por la bohemia y todo eso. Ah, qué tiempos aquellos, el siglo XIX y principios del XX. No todo fue bueno, lo sé, pero recordar a todos esos artistas que pasearon por estas calles, que vivieron aquí, que me dejaron acompañarlos mientras creaban... e incluso los que no, todo eso me llena de nostalgia. _

_Me gusta caminar por sus calles y recordar viejos tiempos. No muchos lo saben, pero la idea de conservar este espacio y dedicarlo al arte y hacer de sus calles algo cercano al siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX fue idea mía. No me arrepiento de ello. ¿A ti te ha pasado algo similar? Intervenir, discretamente, para que alguna zona favorita en tu territorio se conserve como lo fue en algún momento. ¿La reconstrucción del Globo, quizá? Siempre he pensado que tuviste mucho que ver en eso, porque sí se ve muy parecido al original. _

_Vivir aquí es lo que más disfruto en estos días: regresar a este barrio, subir caminando por las calles empinadas, tomar un café en algún lugar apartado de la multitud, sentarme en las plazas o jardines. A veces, incluso, voy hasta la pared de los "je t'aime" a ver cuántos van a profesarse su amor a ese lugar. ¿La conoces? ¿Esa pared en la que está escrito "te amo" en unos 300 idiomas diferentes? Sé que has escuchado sobre este lugar porque no dejé de hablar de él cuando Frédéric hizo realidad su idea; pero no sé si has venido en alguna ocasión. _

_Me pregunto si algún día quisieras caminar conmigo por este lugar. Hay mucho que quisiera mostrarte, mucho más de lo que visitan los turistas: calles en las que ocurrieron cosas que el resto del mundo desconoce y que solo yo recuerdo, casas que por mucho tiempo permanecieron abandonadas cuando sus dueños se fueron a otro lugar y de las que solo yo conozco su pasado. _

_Qué maravilloso sería poder hablarte de esto frente a frente y no a través de una carta. Qué maravilloso sería destruir, de una buena vez, este muro invisible que nos separa a los dos. _

_Francis_

* * *

Una de las tardes en las que visitó a Francis, decidió intentar algo que no había probado hasta ese momento: entraría a los sueños de Francis mientras compartían el mismo espacio físico. Todas las otras veces lo había hecho desde casa y si reducir la distancia ayudaba un poco para hacer más fácil el tiempo que pasaba en el subconsciente del otro país, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. 

Pensó en echar llave a puerta de la habitación pero, al final, optó por no hacerlo. Si alguien entraba y lo veía dormido en la silla junto a Francis sería vergonzoso, sí, pero no tendría que dar ninguna explicación. Cosa que sí ocurriría si cerraba con llave y alguien intentaba entrar después. Es más, ni siquiera quería imaginar qué era lo que pensarían o dirían los demás si es que descubría que se había encerrado junto a Francia en la habitación de éste. 

Sin mucho más que hacer, acercó la silla hasta que el espacio que la separaba de la cama era prácticamente nulo y se sentó en ella, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba más acostumbrado al hechizo que le permitía entrar en los sueños de Francis y ahora no necesitaba el círculo mágico ni las velas o su grimorio para poder hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y, con voz clara, pronunció las palabras que le permitirían viajar al mundo de los sueños. 

Después de eso solo quedaba esperar a que el sueño lo venciera poco a poco. 

Al despertar dentro del sueño de Francis, se dio cuenta de que, comparado con los otros, en este algo era distinto. Lo primero era que Francia mantenía una postura un poco más relajada, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Lo segundo, que quizá ese era el sueño más extraño que había visto hasta ese momento, y eso incluía la variedad de sueños que parecían sacados de una pintura de Dalí. En esta ocasión pudo ver que, a unos pasos de él, una mujer vestida de blanco (y a quien Inglaterra no reconocía de ningún lado), giraba sobre sí misma mientras repetía _liberté, égalité, fraternité_ una y otra vez. 

Arthur caminó hasta colocarse junto a Francis. Sabía que era inútil hacerlo, pero en cierto sentido ya era una costumbre para él caminar hasta su lado y observar lo que fuera que observara en el sueño. Pasó unos segundos viendo a la mujer, quien había dejado de girar para caminar de un lado al otro mientras el fondo del sueño cambiaba poco a poco también: ahora estaban en el interior de algún edificio que Arthur desconocía por completo. En ningún momento la mujer dejó de pronunciar esas tres palabras. 

—¿No te cansas de esto? 

Arthur dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Francia. Era la primera vez que éste hablaba en sus sueños y también, por primera vez, no mostraba esa expresión de vacío que lo desconcertaba por completo y de la que no lograba hacerlo salir. Al comienzo, Arthur pensó que Francis le hablaba a la mujer de su sueño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él. Si bien Francis no volteó a verlo, era evidente que sabía de su presencia, contrario a todas las otras veces en las que lo vio en sueños.

—¿No te cansas de venir? —volvió a preguntar Francis. Solo en ese momento Arthur se aclaró la garganta para contestar. 

—Pues si _alguien_ estuviera despierto, yo no tendría por qué estar aquí. 

Francis se quedó en silencio otra vez, con la mirada fija al frente. Arthur se cruzó de brazos, desconfiado, y se preguntó si este Francis Bonnefoy que estaba a unos pasos de él era el verdadero o una proyección más de su subconsciente. ¿Cuántas veces no había intentado hacerlo hablar? Era extraño que ahora Francia se comunicara con él por voluntad propia. Los dos continuaron observando la escena frente a él, con la mujer murmurando _liberté, égalité, fraternité_ una y otra vez. El escenario volvía a cambiar: estaban ahora en un salón lleno de espejos y tanto la mujer como ellos se reflejaban infinitamente.

—Siempre supuse que tus sueños serían tan extraños como tú —murmuró para romper el silencio.

—Siempre supuse que mis sueños sería algo que no te interesaría —respondió Francis y solo en ese momento volteó a verlo.

Arthur entornó la mirada.

—Evidentemente no me interesan —respondió. Francis sonrió un poco, de lado, antes de regresar su mirada a su sueño.

—Evidentemente —repitió, aunque su voz sonaba cansada, resignada casi—. Por eso estás aquí.

—Es por el bien común.

Francis bufó. 

—¿Ahora eres un héroe? Eso no va contigo, Inglaterra, eso déjaselo a personas como Estados Unidos.

Arthur no respondió. Permaneció en silencio, de pie junto a Francis, y los dos vieron pasar las escenas frente a ellos, como en una película. La mujer desapareció al cabo de unos minutos, aunque el eco de su voz siguió escuchándose por un rato hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Por unos segundos solo fueron ellos dos y el vacío, en silencio, un silencio tan profundo como Arthur jamás había experimentado, incluso en los días que visitaba a Francis y le hablaba sin esperar respuesta.

En ese momento de quietud sintió ganas de volver a hablar, solo para cortar el silencio abrumador que los rodeaba. No tenía idea de qué tema abordar, aunque llegó un momento en el que eso tampoco importaba, con tal de ya no experimentar esa sensación de vacío. Podría hablar de la última temporada de rugby, del clima o del gato que vio el otro día mientras subía el camino que lleva a la casa de Francis. Después de todo, hablarle de temas intrascendentes era algo que hacía cada semana. Incluso pensó en decirle que tenía sus cartas, que las estaba leyendo y que comprendía algunas de las cosas que había escrito en ellas; también pensó en hablarle de sus sueños, de cómo algunos eran más reales que otros, cuestionarlo sobre ellos y…

—Espera —dijo y volteó hacia Francis, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, pues se había percatado de algo importante. Francis también se giró para verlo de frente—. Me preguntaste si no me canso de venir a tus sueños. ¿Eso significa que todo el tiempo que te estuve hablando simplemente fingiste no escucharme? ¿Sabías que estaba ahí y preferiste dejarme hablar solo? Eres un..

En ese momento despertó.

Miró a su alrededor, consternado, y recordó que estaba en la habitación de Francis, en París. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, pues nuevamente los sueños demostraban tener una temporalidad diferente a la vida real: habían avanzado las horas y era de noche. Se quejó por el dolor de cuello debido a la posición incómoda en la que se había quedado dormido y se puso de pie con cuidado, estirando los brazos para ver si se sentía menos entumecido así. 

Después regresó su atención hacia la cama. Miró a Francis mientras dormía. Su rostro mostraba la misma serenidad de todas las veces que lo había visitado, aunque sus mejillas no lucían tan pálidas como otros días, lo cual seguramente se debía a que el interior de la habitación estaba cálido a comparación de otras veces en las que Arthur lo había visitado. 

—Eres un desgraciado si es que pudiste verme todas estas veces y me hiciste hablar solo. Pero no me sorprende, siempre te ha gustado hacerme quedar como estúpido. 

Aunque entrar en los sueños de Bonnefoy no resultaba de mucha ayuda, al menos esa tarde había descubierto algo: Francis sí estaba consciente de su presencia en ellos. Y aunque existía la posibilidad de que Francis realmente estuviera siendo un bastardo al ignorarlo mientras él intentaba traerlo al mundo real, también era posible que aquella ocasión fuese distinta porque se encontraban en el mismo lugar físico. Eso no explicaba por qué la actitud tan esquiva del otro, pero podría ser una respuesta a una de las muchas preguntas que rodeaban este misterio. ¿Significaba que Francis estaba quedándose en el mundo de sus sueños voluntariamente? ¿Era esa su forma de escapar de la vida real? ¿Qué había ocurrido en su día a día para que Francis decidiera mantenerse atrapado en sus propios sueños?

Arthur suspiró. No debería involucrarse demasiado en la situación pero su lado detective no lo dejaba en paz ahora que tenía este misterio en sus manos. 

Encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y se giró para ver a Francis una vez más. Después, en silencio, caminó hasta la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Mientras lo hacía, vio que dos personas salían de la casa, aunque por lo oscuro y la altura no alcanzó a identificar quiénes eran. Luego regresó al interior de la habitación. 

—Voy a hacerte despertar —dijo y su voz sonó tan seria que incluso él se sorprendió un poco por ello—. No me importa si tú no quieres, Francis, voy a traerte de regreso. 

Recorrió los últimos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta y salió de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado detrás de él. Bajó las escaleras, buscando a alguien a quien dirigirse y, al cabo de unos minutos, encontró a Picardie en la cocina, sentado en la barra. Se detuvo antes de entrar, observando por primera vez con detenimiento aquel lugar que parecía decir “FRANCIS” por todos lados. Era sencilla pero elegante, con sus muebles y electrodomésticos bien cuidados. A diferencia de su cocina en Londres, en esta podía sentir que era un lugar frecuentado, un lugar que se usaba constantemente. No le costó imaginarse a Bonnefoy pasando largas horas en ese sitio de la casa, preparando algún platillo. 

—¿Monsieur Inglaterra? ¿Monsieur Inglaterra, está todo bien?

Arthur sacudió la cabeza para espabilar un poco y finalmente entró en la cocina. Vio que Picardie tenía un vaso con agua en una mano y, hasta ese momento, parecía tomar notas en una libreta pequeña. Nuevamente se sintió admirado por aquel humano y, sorprendiéndose un poco, se dio cuenta de que también se sentía orgulloso por él, por lo bien que estaba afrontando la situación, haciéndose cargo del trabajo de su jefe. 

—Hoy se quedó por más tiempo —dijo el hombre—. Normalmente a esta hora solo estoy yo aquí. 

—¿Te quedas a dormir aquí? —preguntó Arthur. 

Picardie negó con la cabeza. 

—No. Vivo cerca, Monsieur Francia nos cedió unos departamentos aquí en Montmartre también, como pago por nuestro trabajo. Un obsequio para toda nuestra vida, lo llamó él. Yves es el único que vive un poco más lejos, con su familia, pero los demás vivimos cerca. Así que usualmente me quedo hasta tarde y llego temprano. 

—¿No sería más fácil que te quedaras aquí?

Picardie le sonrió. 

—Mucho más fácil, pero también es bueno llegar a casa y descansar de todo esto por unas horas. No me mal interprete, Monsieur, admiro mucho el trabajo que ustedes hacen y me siento honrado de poder ofrecer mis servicios a mi nación, pero también disfruto mi tiempo a solas, sin tener que pensar en todas las responsabilidades que llevamos a cuestas hasta que Monsieur Francia regrese. 

—_Fair point_ —murmuró Arthur. Picardie le sonrió.

—Pero supongo que no vino hasta aquí para preguntarme todo esto. ¿Ocurre algo?

Arthur recordó la razón que le había llevado hasta ahí y carraspeó, algo incómodo. 

—N-No realmente. 

—Monsieur Inglaterra —intervino Picardie—, incluso yo sé que eso fue una mentira. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Quizá quiere cenar algo o tomar una copa? 

—No. No es eso. 

Picardie aguardó en silencio por su respuesta. Arthur bufó, frustrado consigo mismo, y se dirigió hacia el hombre frente a él. 

—Cuando comencé a visitarlo —dijo—, mencionaste que podía, eh, quedarme aquí. En la ciudad o _aquí-aquí_. 

—¡Ah! —exclamó Picardie—. Claro, lo recuerdo. ¿Necesita que le preste una de las propiedades de monsieur Francia para pasar la noche aquí en París? 

—No. 

—Ah, ¿entonces…?

—¿Sería posible que me quede aquí, en la casa?

—¿Por esta noche?

—Por varias noches, en realidad. 

Picardie abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Arthur no lo culpaba, él también se sentía sorprendido consigo mismo. 

—¿Se podría? —preguntó Arthur después de unos segundos, cuando el silencio comenzaba a volverse todavía más incómodo. Picardie dio un respingo. 

—¡Oh, sí! Claro que se puede. Ahora mismo le preparo una de las habitaciones de huéspedes…

—Gracias —le interrumpió Inglaterra—. Esta noche no será necesario, tengo donde quedarme por hoy, pero pensaba regresar a mi casa mañana e ir por algunas cosas. Esta semana puedo dedicarme a hacer mi trabajo a distancia y puedo regresar si hay una emergencia. 

Picardie asintió. 

—Está bien. Mañana dejaré todo listo para usted. 

—Muchas gracias. Ehm. Entonces me retiro. Procura no irte demasiado tarde, ¿de acuerdo? También tienes que descansar. 

El hombre le sonrió.

—Intentaré no irme demasiado tarde. 

Arthur asintió. Algo le decía que Picardie no iba a hacerle caso y se quedaría en la casa hasta entrada la noche, pero optó por no decir nada más. No era su lugar.

—Lo acompaño a la puerta —dijo. 

Arthur pudo decir que no era necesario, pero optó por no negarse, así que solo asintió en silencio. 

El muchacho se levantó del lugar que ocupaba en la barra y acompañó a Arthur hasta la entrada de la casa. Antes de irse, Arthur se volvió y añadió:

—Me encargaré de que él sepa lo mucho que has trabajado en estos días. 

—Ah, no, no es necesario, yo...

—Es necesario —le interrumpió Arthur—. Francia debe saber lo mucho que se preocupan por él, lo que su gente está dispuesta a hacer por él. 

Picardie no respondió de inmediato, aunque una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Arthur y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino. 

—Monsieur Inglaterra. 

Arthur se detuvo y volteó a ver a Picardie una vez más. 

—Monsieur Francia también debe saber lo mucho que ustedes se preocupan por él y lo que están dispuestos a hacer por ayudarle. 

Arthur no respondió. Se aclaró la garganta y se limitó a asentir. 

—Buenas noches. 

—Buenas noches, Monsieur, buen camino. 

* * *

—Así que decidiste regresar. 

Arthur ni siquiera se dignó a contestar. Puso los ojos en blanco, como era de esperar ante la actitud de Francis, y acortó la distancia que los separaba. La escena frente a ellos era diferente a la de otros días: estaban en una colina verde y, a lo lejos, podía ver un par de siluetas. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arthur mientras observaba el sueño que, hasta ese momento, se veía bastante normal si lo comparaba con otros—. ¿Nada de alegorías de tu lema nacional o escenas sacadas de alguna vanguardia del siglo XX? 

Francis rio por lo bajo, lo que llamó la atención de Arthur. Aunque no eran más de tres meses, sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que lo escuchó reír. 

—No, _cher_, nada de alegorías ni piezas surrealistas el día de hoy. 

—Menos mal, porque comienzan a volverse aburridas. 

—Si tú lo dices. 

Arthur volvió a quedarse en silencio. A diferencia de la última vez que estuvo en el sueño de Francis, este silencio no se sentía pesado. Era más parecido a cuando lo visitaba en su habitación, acostumbrado ahora al silencio, a la quietud que se respiraba mientras estaban juntos. 

—Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste para entrar en mis sueños? —preguntó Francia. 

—Magia. 

Francis negó con la cabeza, aunque una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro. 

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? 

La respuesta de Arthur fue otra pregunta:

—¿Hace cuánto sabes que he estado entrando a tus sueños?

—Desde la primera vez. 

Arthur frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Ya era extraño que Francis estuviera tan cooperativo con sus respuestas, no quería arriesgarse a que volviera a optar por el mutismo. 

—No podía hablarte —dijo Francis de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Sabía que estabas ahí y escuchaba tu voz, no con claridad, pero lo suficiente como para saber que intentabas hablar conmigo, aunque nunca logré entender lo que querías decirme—. Francis se giró para verlo—. ¿Por qué puedo hacerlo ahora? 

Arthur se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. 

—Quizá fue por la distancia. 

—¿Estabas en tu casa, las primeras veces? —Arthur asintió, aún pensativo—. ¿Y ahora? 

—En la habitación de al lado. 

Así que era necesario estar cerca para poder comunicarse en sueños, pensó Arthur. Ya se lo imaginaba, por lo ocurrido la última vez, cuando se quedó dormido en la silla junto a su cama. Hizo nota mental de anotar eso en su grimorio y también para buscar una forma de que este hechizo en particular permitiera al usuario comunicarse en sueños con otra persona, sin necesidad de que estuvieran en el mismo lugar. No era muy conveniente de esta forma. Quizá si modificaba un poco las palabras del hechizo o, tal vez, teniendo algo del sujeto a cuyos sueños se quiera acceder… 

Arthur se percató del silencio que lo rodeaba y levantó la mirada para ver si Francis seguía ahí. Y sí, Bonnefoy continuaba de pie, a su lado, solo que lo veía con una expresión que Arthur no supo cómo interpretar. 

—¿Qué? 

Francis continuó mirándolo de esa forma extraña y Arthur comenzó a incomodarse. 

—¿En la habitación junto a la mía?

Arthur sintió que su rostro enrojecía y desvió la mirada, fingiendo interés en las dos figuras que aún se veían a lo lejos, aunque hacía rato que caminaban hacia donde ellos estaban de pie. 

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí? —preguntó Francis. Arthur se atrevió a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, esperando esa expresión vacía e inescrutable de antes, pero se sorprendió al notar que Francis, aunque también había regresado su atención al frente, sonreía ligeramente. 

—Picardie —murmuró Arthur. 

Francis soltó una carcajada espontánea que intentó disimular cubriéndose la boca con una mano. 

—Sí sabes que ese no es su nombre real, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Lo sé, pero no sé cuál es su nombre real y a estas alturas, después de habernos encontrado en tantas ocasiones, no me parece muy cortés preguntarle. ¿Cuál es su nombre, por cierto?

—Picardie —respondió Francis sin borrar su sonrisa, para fastidio de Arthur—. ¿Y por qué te dejó dormir en la habitación junto a la mía, _Angleterre_? —Continuó Francis—. ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme? 

—Créeme que no es eso —respondió Inglaterra—. En tres meses te he visto más que en los últimos diez años, y con mayor frecuencia. Así que no, no es que tuviera ganas de verte. 

—¿Tres meses?

—Sí, tres meses. 

—¿He estado dormido por tres meses?

—Y contando —asintió Arthur. Francis lucía perplejo. Poco a poco se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas.

—Pensé que eran solo un par de días —musitó.

Arthur se sentó a su lado.

—El tiempo en el mundo de los sueños pasa de forma muy diferente al mundo real, como ya te has dado cuenta—. Una pausa—. ¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que pasó para que ahora estés encerrado en tus propios sueños?

Francis pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. 

—Yo… No lo sé. 

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes. 

—Es complicado. 

—Tengo hasta que mi cuerpo despierte en el mundo real para escucharte y no hay nada mejor que hacer aquí porque tus sueños siempre son extraños —agregó Arthur y, como para probar un punto, hizo un gesto para señalar con la barbilla hacia el lugar en donde seguían las dos siluetas, caminando sin avanzar un centímetro para acercarse a ellos. 

—A veces olvido lo terco que eres. 

—Ídem. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

Francis suspiró. 

—De verdad no lo sé, Inglaterra. Un día me di cuenta de lo cansado que estoy. No es algo físico, porque conozco el cansancio del cuerpo, sé cómo se siente estar tan exhausto que los ojos se te cierran por mucho que intentes obligarte a mantenerlos abiertos. No, esto es diferente. Es un cansancio muy distinto. 

—¿Puedes describirlo?

—Es como si me pesara el alma —murmuró Francis—. Antes de dormir estuve pensando en todo lo que he vivido, desde que aparecí en este mundo hasta los últimos días y me sentí viejo y exhausto. Recordé a las personas que he perdido y lo que no he podido hacer por ser lo que soy y… creo que fue demasiado. 

Arthur lo observó en silencio. Se percató de que su rostro reflejaba ese cansancio que mencionaba el otro país; lo notó en las ojeras y las arrugas que, aunque tenues, ahora surcaban su frente. Y también lo vio en la forma como caían sus hombros, como si tuviera sobre ellos un peso enorme e invisible, y sintió pena por él. 

—De verdad eres demasiado humano para tu propio bien. 

Francis frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó Arthur—. ¿Te quedarás aquí, eternamente?

—No lo sé.

—Deberías saberlo. Hay mucho en juego, no solo eres tú. Es tu gente, tu territorio, tu autonomía. 

—Déjame en paz, Arthur.

Era la primera vez, en muchos años, que le hablaba por su nombre de pila. Arthur no se inmutó. 

—Entonces deja de huir, Francis. Tus problemas no se van a solucionar mágicamente porque decidiste quedarte dormido. Quizá ahora no tienes que preocuparte por ellos ni te preocupas en pensar en el pasado y todas las cosas que te están haciendo daño, pero cuando despiertes todas esas emociones estarán ahí y se sumarán otros problemas.

—No pensé que te preocuparías tanto por mí como para venir a sermonearme en mis propios sueños. 

—No te sientas tan importante.

—A la defensiva, como siempre, ¿verdad, _cher_? 

—Di lo que quieras —espetó Arthur—, pero sabes que tengo razón. 

Hubo una pausa larga hasta que Francis suspiró y, por lo bajo, respondió:

—Lo sé, Arthur, lo sé. 

Después de un rato, Arthur volvió a fijar su atención en la imagen del sueño. Curiosamente las dos siluetas que por varios minutos permanecieron a la distancia, comenzaron a verse cada vez más cerca. Una de las figuras se notaba más alta que la otra y a rato hacían pausas, a veces la persona alta se detenía para esperar a la otra y viceversa. Al cabo de varios minutos, reconoció las dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos y, en silencio, se observó a sí mismo cuando era un niño, caminar junto a un Francis más joven también. Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que podría significar el hecho de que en ese sueño, quizá un recuerdo, estuviera él. 

Francis niño aceleró el paso y dijo algo que Arthur adulto no alcanzó a escuchar. Arthur niño respondió de alguna manera, con el ceño fruncido y levantando un puño al aire. Los niños volvieron a detenerse y, por primera vez en esa visita, el sueño cambió de escenario, sin que Arthur y Francis adultos se movieran un centímetro. 

Ahora, los dos niños (aunque, notó Inglaterra, ya no eran tan niños como en el sueño anterior; lo sabía porque su yo del sueño le llegaba a los hombros a Francis, y no al torso) estaban sentados uno junto al otro en un campo de flores. Francis-del-sueño volvió a decir algo que Inglaterra no escuchó y rio animadamente antes de girarse, como si estuviera buscando algo entre las flores. Arthur-del-sueño lo ignoró un momento hasta que, movido por la curiosidad se acercó a él. Entonces, Francis-del-sueño sacó una corona de flores y se la puso en la cabeza. 

—Esto no es un sueño —murmuró Inglaterra. A su lado, Francia sonrió.

—No, no es un sueño. 

Aquello era un recuerdo. Arthur no sabía exactamente de qué época era, pero recordaba ese momento: fue la primera vez que Francis le hizo una corona de flores. Después de esa vinieron más, hasta que crecieron. Hasta que crecieron y comenzaron los problemas y las riñas y la distancia y las heridas mutuas, las cicatrices que aún llevaban, en el cuerpo y el corazón. 

—Entonces no todos tus sueños son eso, ¿verdad? También estás recordando. 

—Así parece. 

—Atormentado hasta por tu propio subconsciente. 

—Si tuviéramos vino, te diría “salud”. 

—Ya lo harás cuando despiertes. 

Francis no respondió. 

—Hablando de despertar —dijo Arthur al sentir el cosquilleo que ya sabía reconocer en su cuerpo—, creo que estoy por hacerlo. 

—¿Vendrás mañana? 

—No sé si lo haré mañana —la mentira era obvia; como era de esperar, ninguno dijo nada al respecto—, pero no creas que te desharás de mí ahora que ya logré entrar a tus sueños y que descubrí qué debo hacer para que podamos hablar —dijo Arthur, poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien, está bien. 

—Es en serio todo lo que te dije. Sabes que no somos dueños de nosotros mismos y que todas nuestras acciones, traen consecuencias. Hay gente que está esperándote, Francis. 

—Hasta mañana, Arthur. 

Antes de poder responder, Arthur despertó en la habitación que Picardie preparó para él, junto a la recámara principal. Parpadeó y giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar con la mirada fija en la ventana con la cortina entreabierta, por la que alcanzaba a ver la parte alta de la basílica del Sagrado Corazón. 

—Hasta al rato, Francis —murmuró. 

Cuando el reloj marcó las 7 y sonó la alarma, no perdió tiempo para ponerse de pie. La habitación en la que Picardie le había dejado tenía baño propio, así que se dio una ducha rápida y se alistó rápidamente. Tenía toda la intención de salir de la casa antes de que llegaran los humanos para ir a buscar algo para desayunar porque ni loco se metería a la cocina de Francis para intentar hacer algo por sí mismo.

Se miró al espejo un momento para asegurarse que no se viera tan mal, aunque frunció el ceño casi de inmediato, forzándose a recordar que no tenía por qué preocuparse por su apariencia, por mucho que estuviera en una ciudad como París. Además, como había notado, a nadie le importaba cómo se veía. 

Antes de salir, buscó en la maleta que había llevado desde su casa y, con cuidado, sacó la caja que contenía todas las cartas de Francis. No había querido dejarlas en Londres y, de todas maneras, su dueño estaba en París, así que lo más sensato era llevarlas consigo. Además, algo tenía que hacer durante el día, pues sentarse a leerle libros a Francis era entretenido los fines de semana, pero no parecía ser algo muy divertido para hacer diario durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. 

Tomó la siguiente carta por leer y volvió a guardar la caja con cuidado. Después, guardó el sobre en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, tomó su billetera, su teléfono móvil y salió de la habitación. Pasó frente a la puerta de Francis, aun cerrada, y entró en la habitación con cuidado para abrir las cortinas y dejar entreabierta la ventana. Ya Picardie o cualquiera de los demás se encargaría de alistar a Francis, como todas las mañanas. 

Al llegar a la planta baja, frente a la puerta, tomó el juego de llaves que el humano le había dejado la noche anterior y que él, algo incómodo ante la idea de llevar las llaves hasta la habitación que le prestaron, las había dejado en un recipiente cerca de la puerta. Las tomó y salió de la casa. Aún era temprano, así que caminó durante un largo rato por las calles que comenzaban a despertar hasta que, atraído por un suave aroma, llegó a una panadería. Entró en ella y, convencido por lo que encontró en su interior, compró algo para desayunar. Después, con una bolsa de papel en una mano y un café para llevar en otra, buscó algún parque tranquilo en donde pudiera sentarse a comer.

La tarta de ciruelas por la que optó esa mañana era perfecta. Se preguntó si Francis podría hornear algo así o si, al ser quien era, haría algo todavía más delicioso, aunque casi de inmediato rechazó el pensamiento por lo ridículo que era: evidentemente Francia sería capaz de hornear algo todavía más delicioso que lo que acababa de comer. Entonces sonrió al imaginarlo en la cocina de su casa, aquel lugar que se sentía amado y que tenía cara de que se le daba un uso constante. 

—Deja de pensar tonterías, Kirkland —se reprendió a sí mismo. 

Mientras le daba sorbos a su café, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la carta que tenía pensado leer esa mañana. No esperaba demorar demasiado en su lectura y decidió que, antes de regresar a la casa de Francis, iría por otra tarta, para más tarde. 

Cuando llegó a la mitad de la carta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y solo fue consciente de que había dejado caer el vaso de café cuando sintió que el líquido, ya más tibio que caliente, le empapaba la pierna. Pese a ello, no reaccionó. Minutos después, con la pierna mojada por el café y la carta dentro de su sobre, de regreso a la seguridad de su bolsillo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Sentía las mejillas arder, su corazón latía rápidamente, y no podía dejar de pensar en el contenido de la carta que había terminado de leer. 

Casi una hora después, aún consternado, todavía con el pantalón mojado y sin saber cómo sentirse, se puso de pie. Vio el camino que lo llevaba hasta la casa de Francis y suspiró. Como si todo esto no fuera tan complicado con él durmiendo, pensó. No tenía idea de si sería capaz de ver a Francis durante la noche, cuando entrara a su sueño. Porque iría a verlo, eso no estaba en duda, solo esperaba que todos los años que tenía y en los cuales había perfeccionado el arte de lucir molesto todo el tiempo, le ayudaran a disimular lo que sentía de verdad. 

* * *

_Arthur:_

_Hay una anciana que es mi amiga. Procuro visitarla tanto como puedo; cuando llego a su casa, me invita a pasar y charlamos sobre diferentes cosas. A veces recordamos tiempos viejos (no mejores, no peores, sólo viejos), y ella se sorprende porque alguien tan joven como yo sepa tanto sobre hace décadas. Dice que hablar conmigo es como hacerlo con un viejo como ella. Le he dicho que soy historiador y que por eso sé tanto sobre lo que ha ocurrido en este país. Juntos recordamos cómo eran las calles hace décadas, qué música escuchábamos el siglo pasado. Incluso hablamos sobre la vieja pastelería que sigue en pie y que sólo ha pasado de generación en generación, pero que conserva la esencia de hace sesenta años._

_Charlar con ella es agradable. A veces me enseña fotografías de sus hijos y sus nietos. Una tarde me contó cómo fue su historia de amor con el hombre con el que se casó. Ella enviudó hace cuatro años. Me contó que se conocieron en aquella misma pastelería que te mencioné anteriormente y que, desde el momento en el que se vieron, ella supo que él era especial. Aunque no iniciaron su relación sino hasta dos años después, insiste en que el destino fue el que quiso que estuvieran juntos._

_Por alguna razón, mientras ella me contaba esa historia, me acordé de ti._

_Arthur, nada es fácil cuando se trata de ti. En realidad, de entre todas las personas que he conocido (y después de tantos años de existencia, definitivamente he conocido a más de un par), eres una de las personas más difíciles de tratar. Pero no hablemos de eso, porque no es la intención que tengo al escribir esta carta. Hoy sólo quiero hablar de ti y de mí. ¿Y no crees que es muy extraño usar esa frase? Es casi como decir "tú y yo", en un contexto diferente. Casi romántico, diría yo. ¿Y no es nuestra vida un ejemplo claro de romanticismo?_

_Para ser dos individuos que dicen detestarse tanto, tú y yo nos involucramos en los asuntos del otro con más facilidad de la necesaria. Supongo que, en cierto modo, somos el ejemplo claro de la atracción entre opuestos. Y, pese a nuestras diferencias, siempre encontramos matices, detalles que nos hacen más similares de lo que nosotros mismos somos capaces de ver. O lo que nosotros mismos queremos aceptar._

_Hace un tiempo, y el contexto no es importante en este momento, Prusia me preguntó cómo iba nuestra relación de odio mutuo. Cuando estaba por responder me di cuenta, para mi sorpresa, de que hace muchísimo tiempo dejé de pensar en ti desde esa perspectiva: la del odio. _

_No estoy seguro de cuándo fue la última vez que pensé en ti como un enemigo o alguien a quien tenía todo el derecho de odiar y con quien no podía relacionarme de otra manera que no fuera a través de las muestras correspondidas de desagrado. En realidad, y créeme que esta idea me perturba tanto como a ti, en caso de que leas esto, creo que nunca he sentido odio hacia ti. Enfado, sí, incomprensión incluso, pero odio… odio no. Darme cuenta de ello es más aterrador de lo que crees, porque ponerle nombre a todo lo que he sentido por ti en estos años, de pronto se vuelve más complicado de lo que me gustaría. Y me aterra, porque tiene nombre. Oh, sí que tiene nombre, aunque ahora mismo me sienta incapaz de pronunciar esa palabra de cuatro letras._

_Me pregunto, Arthur, qué pensarías al leer todo esto. ¿Soy un loco que no tiene idea de lo que dice o mis palabras tienen tanto sentido para ti como lo tienen para mí?_

_Francis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esa última carta es una de las primeras que escribí y llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo llegar a ella en la historia. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí al escribirlo. Si quieren fangirlear conmigo, les recuerdo que pueden hablarme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cy_nogitsune) y Facebook, me encantaría hablar con ustedes :D


	4. Las respuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola a todos! Espero que ustedes y sus familias estén bien durante estos días de incertidumbre. Aproveché el confinamiento y mis vacaciones para terminar de escribir el fic, así que ¡aquí está el final! Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron, y gracias, como siempre, por leerme. Los quiero mucho.

**IV. Las respuestas**

Arthur nunca mencionó las cartas. En todas las veces que entró a los sueños de Francis, incluso si en ocasiones se sentía tentado a hacerlo, evitó mencionarlas a toda costa. Era obvio que Francis no tenía intención de mostrárselas y aunque eventualmente se enteraría de ello (al despertar, por ejemplo, cuando viera los sobres abiertos), Arthur prefería evitar que ese momento llegara demasiado pronto.

Después de la última carta, la que Arthur leyó en el parque de Montmartre, regresó a la casa de Francis, la guardó junto a las demás, y no había vuelto a tocar el paquete de cartas sin leer desde esa mañana. Ya habían pasado cuatro días. En vez de intentar comprender más de lo que le pasaba a Francia a través de las cartas (porque, como ya lo había pensado en alguna otra ocasión, esas cartas y su caja de madera eran una verdadera caja de Pandora), se concentró en hacerlo a través de los sueños. Aunque al principio había sido extraño reencontrarse con Francia, por culpa de esa carta, con el paso de los días se acostumbró a verlo sin pensar en todo lo que había leído. Las palabras de las cartas estaban ahí, en lo más profundo de su mente, pero Arthur se había convertido en un experto en ignorar la situación. En eso, pensaba, no era tan diferente de Francis, así que tampoco tenía la autoridad moral para reclamar demasiado. 

En sus sueños, Francia continuaba con su actitud esquiva, en especial cuando Inglaterra mencionaba que la gente a su alrededor esperaba su regreso. En el momento en que se tocaba el tema, regresaba el silencio. Y aunque Inglaterra procuraba tocar el tema con frecuencia, para ver si Francia decidía despertar de una buena vez, no era lo único de lo que hablaban. Poco a poco, Arthur se encontró hablando con Francis de los mismos temas de los que le hablaba cuando pasaba tiempo en su habitación. Le hablaba sobre cosas intrascendentes, sobre deportes o lugares a los que había ido recientemente. A veces, incluso, mantenían discusiones _ civilizadas _sobre arte o literatura o política o ciencia, lo que fuera que se les ocurriera en el momento. 

Si era sincero consigo mismo, aquello era un verdadero respiro considerando cómo había sido su relación en, digamos, el último milenio. Inglaterra se preguntaba si, al despertar Francia, la situación cambiaría entre ambos. ¿Regresarían a ser los dos extraños que se limitaban a encontrarse y hablar en reuniones? ¿Volverían a ser los Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy que discutían todo el tiempo, que se interrumpían y eran sarcásticos y pedantes uno con el otro? Quizá, pensaba Arthur no sin cierta amargura, las charlas tranquilas para variar, con un poco de provocación solo porque era divertido ver al otro actuar con fastidio mal disimulado, eran algo que se quedaría en los sueños y nada más. 

Cuando pensaba en que su relación regresaría a ser como lo era tan solo tres meses atrás, se sentía extraño. Incómodo, podría decirse. Porque si había algo de lo que Arthur estaba seguro era que, después de leer las cartas, de convivir en los sueños y de conocer este lado de Francis que jamás esperó descubrir, él no volvería a ser el mismo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Francis en una de las visitas a sus sueños.

Arthur se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—En nada.

—Hmm. No tenías cara de estar pensando en nada, pero si no quieres decirme, no lo hagas.

Y tras decir aquello, Francis se recostó en el piso, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Arthur se tomó su tiempo para observarlo, en silencio. No, definitivamente no podría regresar a como era antes cuando Francis despertase.

—¿Sabes hacer tarta de ciruelas? —preguntó Arthur. Francis abrió uno de sus ojos.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Deberías hacerme una cuando despiertes. Y eclairs. Últimamente tengo gusto por esos. ¿O tendré que contentarme con lo que venden cerca de tu casa? 

Francis se incorporó una vez más, con su atención fija en él. Arthur sabía que esos comentarios eran de aquellos que, en otro momento, jamás habría hecho. Quizá era algo totalmente fuera de personaje, algo que no habría hecho jamás, pero no le importó. Y tampoco se sorprendió por ello. Por primera vez en su vida, no le importó ser un poco más sincero con Francis. 

—¿Intentas convencerme de que regrese, solo para que te prepare tarta de ciruelas y eclairs?

—Pff, jamás. 

Francis sonrió un poco.

—Hará falta un poco más que eso para convencerme —dijo. Arthur supo que no bromeaba y, aunque frunció el ceño ligeramente, lo dejó pasar por esa ocasión. 

—No pierdo nada con intentar.

—No, supongo que no. 

Arthur suspiró con fuerza; esto comenzaba a volverse cansado. No dijo más, se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo inexistente de su ropa, y miró a Francis.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó éste. Arthur asintió. 

—En cualquier momento —dijo. 

—Está bien. 

Los dos guardaron silencio después de eso. No había nada más que decir, al menos no por parte de Arthur y sabía que Francis no iba a añadir nada más. Por un momento pensó en lo que haría al despertar: tenía que resolver unos pendientes, probablemente eso le llevaría todo el día. Quizá, por la tarde, volvería a salir a la ciudad, para despejarse un poco y para evitar encontrarse con los otros países que seguían yendo de visita a la casa de Francia y que, aunque no habían dicho nada, sabían que él pasaba las noches ahí. 

Francis se puso de pie también, quedando frente a él. Se miraron uno al otro, sin decir nada, sin mover un músculo, durante varios segundos. 

—Arthur, yo...

Arthur se sintió despertar. Giró sobre su cuerpo para mirar al techo de la habitación aún medio oscura. No debían ser más de las 6 de la mañana, pensó. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y cerró los ojos una vez más. Sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño pues una vez que despertaba le era muy difícil dormir hasta la noche, pero eso no le impidió intentarlo. 

Cuando emergió de las cobijas, ya entraba un poco de luz entre las cortinas. 

Pasados algunos minutos se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, para abrir las cortinas. Observó lo que alcanzaba a ver de la ciudad aún medio dormida y recordó que ese lugar era uno de los favoritos del sujeto que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente al otro lado del muro. Pensar en Francis le hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué era lo que Francis iba a decirle? ¿Sería algo relacionado con su sueño? ¿Estaría dispuesto a despertar de una buena vez? ¿Lo de la tarta de ciruelas habría dado resultado? O, quizá… 

Su mirada se dirigió a su maleta, en la que seguía la caja con las cartas. Habían pasado ya cinco días desde esa última lectura. Su corazón empezó a latir con más velocidad de la normal. ¿Y si lo que Francis quería decirle tenía que ver con eso que había escrito en sus cartas? No, eso sería demasiada coincidencia. Además, si para que Bonnefoy expresara todo eso habían sido necesarias ciento ochenta y siete cartas dirigidas a un Arthur que, para él, jamás leería todo eso, estaba claro que no era un tema del que hablaría solo porque en sus sueños se llevaban mejor que en la vida real. 

Abrió la ventana de la habitación y respiró el aire fresco de la mañana. Después de un rato, regresó al interior. Debía alistarse para comenzar con su día y, así como llevaba haciéndolo desde que se quedaba en aquella casa, salir antes de que llegaran Picardie, Yves, Annie y los demás, y más importante, antes de encontrarse con algún otro país. 

* * *

La reunión a la que convocó Alemania comenzó tal y como Arthur pensó que lo haría: con varios minutos de retraso porque no todos eran capaces de llegar a la hora indicada, con algunos comentarios pasivo-agresivos entre quienes era de esperarse (él incluido, aunque no se sintiera particularmente orgulloso de ello), y, en especial, con Estados Unidos interviniendo cada dos por tres para hacer comentarios intrascendentes mientras Alemania intentaba mantener el orden en la sala de juntas. 

En total, eran diez los que se habían reunido para la ocasión: Alemania, Italia, España, Prusia, Japón, China, Rusia, Estados Unidos, Canadá y, claro, Inglaterra. Aunque la invitación se extendió a más, no todos habían podido deslindarse de sus obligaciones para estar presentes, como había sido el caso de Mónaco. Unos estaban ahí por su relación de cercanía con Francia, como era el caso de Gilbert, Antonio, Feliciano y Matt. Algunos (como Yao y Kiku) estaban ahí porque se esperaba que, con su experiencia, pudieran aportar algo importante a la discusión. Otros más (Iván y Alfred, específicamente), estaban ahí por evidente curiosidad.

Fueron necesarios casi cuarenta minutos para que todos estuvieran sentados y atentos a lo que iban a discutir aquella mañana. Alemania, al ser el anfitrión y el autodesignado para conducir la conversación, explicó por qué estaban todos reunidos. Ya era de conocimiento de todos que Francia llevaba más de tres meses dormido y consideraba que era algo en lo que debían intervenir, particularmente porque no tenían ni la más remota idea de qué ocurría. 

—Lo más preocupante de todo —dijo Alemania cuando logró que todos le prestaran atención otra vez— es que en la zona comienza a sentirse su ausencia.

—¿También lo notaste? —preguntó Arthur. Alemania asintió. 

—¿Notar qué? —preguntó Italia. 

—La gente actúa diferente —explicó Alemania—, distante, dispersa. Como si estuvieran pero, al mismo tiempo…

—Como si estuvieran desvaneciéndose —agregó Canadá. Y el hecho de que todos los presentes escucharan su comentario decía mucho sobre lo real que era la situación, sobre lo mucho que les preocupaba a todo. O, pensó Arthur, al menos a la mayoría. La expresión afable de Rusia no le convencía para nada. 

—China y yo hemos estado investigando —dijo Japón—, pero esto es algo sin precedentes. Es decir, tenemos nociones de países que han desaparecido en su totalidad, sin previo aviso, y otros que dejan de existir como nación pero que siguen aquí. Sin ofender, Prusia-san.

—Nah, no me ofendo. 

—¿Algo qué agregar? —preguntó Alemania, dirigiéndose directamente a su hermano, quien se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. 

—No, Japón tiene razón —dijo después de unos segundos—. Esto es diferente de lo que pasa conmigo, aunque debemos considerar que, si no hemos descubierto precisamente por qué rayos sigo aquí, creo que tampoco es del todo extraño lo que le pasa a Fran. Hay mucho que desconocemos sobre nosotros, porque no es como que nos hayamos dedicado a investigar por qué estamos aquí, cómo llegamos o qué pasa con los que se van definitivamente.

—Quizá —intervino Rusia. Todos voltearon a verlo—, y es solo una idea, pero quizá deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos tanto por lo que concierne a un ex país y preocuparnos por ver qué haremos con el territorio. 

El silencio que vino después fue tal que, cuando alguien dejó caer su pluma fuente sobre la mesa, el sonido vibró en el aire durante varios segundos. 

España y Prusia se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Alemania sujetó a su hermano por los hombros mientras Italia y Japón, que era el más cercano a Italia, luchaban por hacer lo mismo con España. Hubo gritos y más forcejeos mientras Alemania hacía un esfuerzo por volver a controlar la situación. Arthur dio un respingo al sentir una mano sujetándolo del brazo y volteó para ver que era Alfred, que le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sujetado su bolígrafo con tanta fuerza, que lo había roto por la mitad y la tinta le ensuciaba su mano derecha. Podía sentir la mirada de Matthew sobre él, pero decidió ignorarlo para ver fijamente a Iván, quien observaba la escena al otro lado de la mesa y sonreía de esa forma tan perturbadora que tenía. 

—Solo fue un comentario —dijo Rusia y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia. 

—No será necesario repartir ningún territorio —dijo Arthur. Como pudo, sacó su pañuelo con la mano izquierda y se limpió con lentitud, manteniendo contacto visual con Iván—, porque Francis va a despertar. 

Quizá fue la convicción con la que lo dijo o el hecho de que fuera precisamente él quien hiciera tal aseveración, dirigiéndose a Francia por su nombre de pila, pero eso pareció calmar un poco la situación. España y Prusia volvieron a tomar asiento, para alivio de los tres que intentaban detenerlos. 

—Cuando fueron a verme —añadió China, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en completo silencio—, mencionaron que también habían ido contigo-aru. 

Arthur asintió. 

—¿Por qué fueron a verte a ti? —preguntó España, al otro lado de la mesa—. No eres precisamente el mejor amigo de Francis. Yo me enteré hasta que Gilbert me dijo. ¿Por qué habrían de ir primero contigo?

No podía mencionar las cartas, eso era un hecho. Ya bastante era con que él supiera de ellas y todo lo que contenían. Arthur se irguió un poco en el asiento y, dirigiéndose a Antonio, respondió:

—Pensaron que podía ayudarles.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Prusia. Su curiosidad era genuina. 

Arthur miró a su alrededor. Todos tenían puesta su atención en él así que no había otra forma de salir de esta más que respondiendo con la verdad. O con lo que pudiera decir de ella. 

—Con magia —dijo al fin. 

—Esas son tonterías —espetó España— la magia no existe. 

—¿O sea que los países pueden tener forma humana y ser cuasi inmortales, pero la magia no puede existir? —preguntó Arthur. 

España frunció el ceño pero no tuvo forma de argumentar en contra. La tensión en el ambiente aún era palpable. 

—¿Qué… qué pidieron que hicieras con magia? —preguntó Matthew. Arthur volteó a verlo. 

—No me pidieron hacer algo en particular pero, después de visitar a Francis en varias ocasiones, tuve una idea, así que hice un hechizo —miró de reojo a España, quien continuaba mirándole con desconfianza— y logré comunicarme con él. 

—¿Hablaste con Francia? —preguntó Alemania. Arthur asintió. 

—Logré hacerlo a través de sus sueños —explicó—. Al principio no podíamos hablar el uno con el otro pero desde hace unos días hemos mantenido algunas conversaciones. 

—Suena demasiado bien para ser verdad —dijo Prusia—, ¿desde cuándo logran mantener una charla civilizada ustedes dos?

Arthur se encogió de hombros. 

—Están en todo su derecho de no creerme, yo solo les digo lo que ocurre. 

—¿Y qué es lo que dijo él? —cuestionó Alemania, otra vez. Era el único que parecía realmente interesado en saber más al respecto. O, al menos, el único que tenía bien claro el motivo de esa reunión: descubrir qué le había pasado a Francia y qué podían hacer para ayudarlo. 

—No mucho. La mayor parte del tiempo me ignora cuando le pregunto sobre cuándo piensa despertar. 

Prusia rio por lo bajo. 

—Sí, eso suena como algo que él haría. 

—Lo que sí tengo claro —continuó Arthur— es que está durmiendo por voluntad propia, así que no hay ninguna necesidad de _ sugerir _ que es necesario hacer algo con su territorio y su gente —y, para enfatizar, miró a Iván una vez más. Este, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír. 

—¿Y cuándo piensa despertar? —preguntó Estados Unidos, interviniendo por primera vez en esta parte de la conversación. 

Arthur suspiró. 

—No lo sé. 

—¿De qué sirve tu _ magia _entonces? 

Las miradas de España e Inglaterra se encontraron por varios segundos. 

—Si me permiten decir algo —dijo Japón, llamando la atención de todos otra vez. Antonio y Arthur cortaron el contacto visual, para prestarle atención a Kiku. 

—Adelante —indicó Alemania, a lo que Japón asintió antes de erguirse mejor en el asiento. 

—Gracias. Si me permiten decir algo —repitió—, creo que debemos hacerle caso a Inglaterra. Sé que él y Francia no han sido el mejor ejemplo de amistad a lo largo de los años pero, seamos francos, ¿quiénes de los aquí presentes podemos decir que jamás hemos tenido conflictos con otro país? Es más —agregó mirando a su alrededor—: ¿quién no ha dañado al de al lado en algún momento de su existencia?

Nadie respondió. Todos, en algún momento, habían tenido conflictos con alguno de los presentes. Incluso aquellos que hoy eran amigos habían tenido problemas entre sí. 

—Así que —continuó Japón—, aunque la historia de Inglaterra y Francia no es precisamente la mejor, conozco a Arthur-san —más de uno dio un respingo al escucharlo decir el nombre de Inglaterra. Él, Japón, quien no llamaba a los otros por su nombre humano, mucho menos por el nombre de pila—, y creo que dice la verdad. Creo, también, que él está haciendo todo lo que puede para ayudarlo. 

—Gracias —dijo Arthur—, eh... Kiku —agregó, y Japón le sonrió.

—Entonces —continuó Alemania después de un rato, y se dirigió hacia Inglaterra—, ¿es seguro que Francia regrese? 

Arthur asintió. 

—Regresará —dijo. No era un hecho y lo sabía, pero estaba decidido a traerlo de regreso: él mismo se encargaría de hacer que Francis despertara. Lo haría así tuviera que pasar días y días en su casa, entrando en sus sueños para convencerlo. 

Después de eso no quedó mucho más por decir. Japón se ofreció a continuar investigando lo que pudiera, lo mismo que China. Los demás realmente no tenían mucho que aportar, pero todos acordaron que estarían atentos e informarían al resto si es que descubrían algo que pudiera serles de ayuda para hacer que Francis despertara más pronto. La reunión terminó después de eso y, poco a poco, todos abandonaron la sala. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Alemania, Italia y Japón. 

—Sonaste muy confiado ahí dentro —dijo Prusia, deteniéndose al pasar a su lado en cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo—, así que espero que no estés equivocado y que realmente logres hacerlo despertar. Nos vemos en casa de Fran —agregó y sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. 

Prusia no esperó una respuesta y continuó con su camino, encontrándose con España. Este dirigió una última mirada a Arthur antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse con su amigo hacia las escaleras. Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco. El drama, pensó, debía venir del lado latino de la familia… y se contagiaba, a juzgar por la actitud de Prusia. 

Un escalofrío le hizo voltear hacia atrás. Rusia estaba de pie ahí, y lo miraba con esa sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta. 

—Inglaterra —sonrió—. Me ha llamado mucho la atención lo que mencionas de la magia, así que tal vez te haga una visita después. 

—Haz una cita, tengo una agenda apretada. 

—La haré. Hasta luego —dijo y, sin más, avanzó por el pasillo, hacia la salida. 

Arthur lo siguió con la mirada. Hacía años que no sentía el aura extraña de Rusia y si bien últimamente parecía estar tranquilo no estaría de más echarle un ojo… o tal vez los dos. 

—No deberías antagonizar con él —dijo Alfred, caminando hasta estar a su lado. Arthur lo miró de reojo. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Solo puedes hacerlo tú? 

Estados Unidos bufó. 

—No, pero ya sabes que a veces se pone algo pesado—. Después se giró hacia Inglaterra—. Entonces…

—No —le cortó Arthur. 

—¡Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar!

—No está de más tomar mis precauciones antes de que digas alguna tontería. 

—Aw, vamos, no seas así. 

Arthur suspiró. 

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿De verdad usaste magia para entrar en los sueños de Francia?

—Sí, usé magia para entrar en sus sueños. 

Alfred soltó una carcajada. 

—_ Awesome! _ ¿Cómo son sus sueños? ¿Crees que podrías entrar a los míos? 

Arthur suspiró mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. 

—Son extraños, Alfred, son _ sueños _. Y sí, sí podría pero no, no voy a entrar a tus sueños. 

—¿Por eso es que te estás quedando en casa de Francis? —preguntó Matthew de pronto. 

—¡Por Dios, Matthew! —exclamó Arthur, sorprendido por la presencia de Canadá—. ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

—Desde que salimos de la sala de juntas —respondió el otro país. Alfred le sonrió a su hermano y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. 

—Matty, Matty, tan escurridizo como siempre.

Canadá se sonrojó. 

—Yo no…

—¿Y qué es eso de que te estás quedando en casa de Francia, eh, Ar-thur? —preguntó Alfred, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que su hermano menor estaba por decir. 

Arthur mantuvo su expresión lo más serena que pudo, aunque podía sentir que sus orejas estaban coloradas y una venita le saltaba en la sien. 

—Necesito compartir el mismo espacio que él para que mi hechizo dé resultado —dijo. 

—Ajá —canturreó Alfred—, qué conveniente. 

—Piensa lo que quieras. ¿Tienes algo más qué decir? 

—Nope. 

—Bien. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Con Francis? 

Era evidente el doble sentido que Alfred le estaba poniendo a sus palabras. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí —respondió, tajante—. Con Francis. Ahora, si me permites... —Después, con más calma, se dirigió a Canadá—. Nos vemos, Matt.

—Nos vemos, Arthur.

Alfred dijo algo que Arthur prefirió no escuchar y le pareció que Matthew respondió algo que, de todas maneras, ni siquiera _ pudo _escuchar. Siguió con su camino por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras e ir directo a la salida. No había mentido: de verdad tenía muchas cosas que hacer y la mayoría de ellas involucraban a un Francis que todavía no se dignaba a despertar.

* * *

_ Arthur: _

_ Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo no pensar en todo lo que quiero decirte, pues estas cartas han destapado pensamientos, sentimientos y deseos que creía bien enterrados. Arthur, huyamos juntos. Huyamos a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, a donde no nos conozcan. Huyamos de París y de Londres y de las voces que nos acompañan sin que podamos apagarlas. Huyamos de este mundo triste, loco, y seamos solo Arthur y Francis, un par de donnadies con la libertad para hacer y deshacer sin pensar en las consecuencias. _

_ ¡Si todo fuese tan fácil como decirlo! _

_ Es una locura, lo sé. Sé que hacerlo es imposible, que estamos atados a nuestra tierra y a nuestra gente por tiempo indefinido. Soy consciente de ello, pero hay noches, como hoy, mientras te escribo, en las que me gustaría desaparecer. Ya no por siempre, pero sí por un rato. Y, de poder hacerlo, quisiera que desapareciéramos juntos. _

_ Si nos fuera posible, si no tuviéramos que rendir cuentas ni representar a nuestra gente, si nuestra vida fuera más sencilla, ¿huirías conmigo? _

_ Francis _

* * *

—Creo que me ha quedado claro por qué has dormido por tanto tiempo. Es decir, era bastante obvio, pero lo corroboré al leer la última carta que me escribiste. 

En la cama, Francia permanecía como lo había hecho durante lo últimos tres meses y medio. Arthur se apoyó con una rodilla en la cama y, con cuidado, levantó el cuerpo de Francia, dejando que esté apoyará la cabeza en su pecho, para acomodar un poco la almohada antes de regresarlo a su posición anterior. 

Después le acomodó el cabello solo porque en esos días había descubierto que disfrutaba mucho tocarlo: era suave y sedoso. Debía admitir que Prusia hacía un trabajo admirable: era él quien, voluntariamente, se encargaba del cuidado personal de Francis. Arthur no se había sorprendido demasiado al descubrirlo, pues sabía muy bien lo profunda que era la amistad que tenían esos dos. 

—Estás huyendo, es eso — continuó, sentándose en la cama, a la altura de los hombros de Francis. Se recargó en el respaldo y, distraídamente, siguió jugando con el cabello de Francis—. Y creo que la única forma de que despiertes es que desees hacerlo por ti mismo. 

Después de eso volvió a guardar silencio durante un largo rato, a juzgar por cómo iba cambiando la iluminación en el interior de la habitación. 

—Tus cartas y tus sueños también me han hecho pensar mucho —continuó—. Es muy injusto esto de conocerte a través de cartas que ni siquiera ibas a entregarme. Pero supongo que yo tampoco soy muy inocente o, de lo contrario, estaría hablándote de frente, cuando sé que puedes escucharme, y no a tu cuerpo inerte.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, Francis —agregó después de un rato—, pero también te considero un amigo. No somos el mejor ejemplo de amistad, pero, como me dijiste en una de tus cartas, tampoco hay odio entre nosotros. No ahora, al menos. De hecho, creo que más que… 

Carraspeó. Dejo de pasar el cabello de Francis entre sus dedos y se puso de pie para acomodarse, mejor, en la silla junto a la cama. 

—Creo que nuestra relación es algo confusa, para nosotros mismos y a los ojos de los demás. Pero no te odio, Francis. Y, como tú, creo que en verdad nunca te odié.

En los últimos días Arthur no había dejado d e pensar en eso: en cómo su relación con Francis había cambiado tanto con los años y, en especial, lo que significaban estos meses de visitas continuas y de compartir espacio con él, aunque solo se vieran en los sueños. Pensó, también, en las cartas pues, al fin, después de tres meses y medio, había leído las doscientas veintitrés que había. 

Pensar en las cartas era lo que más exhausto lo dejaba, pues las últimas de ellas habían removido, como Francis bien lo había dicho, pensamientos, sentimientos y deseos que no sabía cómo interpretar, pero que era mejor dejar sin nombre. Ponerle nombre era volverlos reales y, a juzgar por cómo uno necesitaba cartas y el otro el silencio, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para que eso sucediera.

* * *

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? —preguntó Francis. 

—Cuatro meses —respondió Arthur. 

—Vaya. 

—Sí. ¿Qué hay hoy? —preguntó, viendo el sueño de esa noche. Parecía una especie de cena entre varios soldados que hablaban entre sí; llevaban el uniforme francés de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Francis estaba entre ellos, reía a su lado y brindaba con todo aquel que se acercara. Así como ocurría en otros sueños, Arthur era incapaz de entender lo que decían—. ¿Sueño o recuerdo? 

—Un poco de ambos. 

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó. Francis asintió. 

—Sí. Los conocí, peleé junto a ellos sin que supieran quién era yo en realidad. Esa es la parte que es recuerdo —explicó. 

—¿Y la parte que es sueño? —cuestionó Arthur.

—Esto fue lo que nos prometimos antes de salir a pelear —respondió Francis—: cenar juntos, celebrar, beber hasta olvidar. Nunca ocurrió. 

Inglaterra guardó silencio durante un largo rato. Entendía eso pues a él también le había ocurrido algo similar en muchas ocasiones. Así eran las guerras, después de todo: promesas tras promesas, la mayoría de las cuales se rompían. Suerte o destino, eso era algo que Arthur no lograba saber aún. En silencio, pensó una oración por las almas de esos humanos que habían compartido su vida con Francis durante un tiempo corto. 

—¿Ninguno sobrevivió? —preguntó después de un rato. 

—Ninguno. 

—Lo siento. 

Francis suspiró. 

—Lo sé —dijo. Después volteó hacia Arthur, dándole la espalda a su recuerdo-sueño y le sonrió. 

Después de tantos años, Arthur sabía reconocer cuando sus sonrisas eran falsas y esa en particular lo era más que ninguna otra. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, Francia se adelantó a preguntar:

—¿Me he perdido de mucho en estos cuatro meses?

—No realmente. Lo político, económico y social no ha cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. Pero se nota tu ausencia. 

Francis le sonrió. 

—Oh, Arthur, creo que eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho en los últimos quinientos años. 

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. 

—No lo digo por mí, tonto. 

—Ajá. 

—Piensa lo que quieras. Lo digo por tu gente. Desde hace unas semanas los franceses actúan diferente también. Distraídos, taciturnos. No sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero cuando los veo me da la impresión de que son más, no sé, creo que la palabra podría ser traslúcidos. No físicamente, pero es algo en su actitud. Es un fenómeno extraño. Interesante, incluso. Nunca había visto algo así. Pero también: nunca había visto a un país quedarse dormido por cuatro meses, por voluntad propia. 

Francis se quedó en silencio después de ese comentario. Inglaterra lo dejo hacer por unos segundos. Había dicho todo aquello adrede: ya había dejado que Francia se saliera con la suya por tanto tiempo. Iba a hacerlo despertar quisiera o no, y para ello, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario. Y eso incluía usar aquello que pudiera doler. Apreciaba a Francis, pero eso no significaba que fuera a quedarse cruzado de brazos, viendo cómo se perdía en sus sueños para siempre, hasta desaparecer de verdad. No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. 

—También tus chicos están llegando a su límite —continuó—. Picardie parece que duerme cada vez menos. Hace un par de días se quedó dormido en la barra de la cocina. Annie ya no viene. Renunció. Problemas por el estrés. Yves sigue, pero Picardie lo hace descansar porque…

—Es suficiente, Arthur. Ya entendí tu punto. 

Arthur bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos. 

—¿Y? —preguntó cuando el silencio dejó de ser tolerable—. ¿Cuándo piensas despertar?

Francis tardó en responder a esa pregunta, tanto que Arthur estuvo a punto de volverla a decir, cuando Bonnefoy se adelantó a hablar:

—Aún no sé si quiero despertar.

Fueron esas palabras las que enfurecieron a Arthur. Se lanzó sobre Francis, tomándolo por el frente de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados por un par de centímetros. Francis no se inmutó y, en silencio, le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Cómo que no sabes si _ quieres _ despertar? —preguntó Arthur, aunque sonó más como un siseo—. Esto no se trata de si quieres o no, se trata de lo que _ debes _hacer. 

—Suéltame. 

—Ah, no, nada de “suéltame” —agregó, sacudiéndolo sin soltarlo de la camisa—. ¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de quedarte dormido así nada más y olvidarte de todo? ¿Crees que eres el único que puede sentirse cansado y harto de todo? Maldición, Francis, ¿no crees que todos nosotros nos sentimos igual? 

Francis no respondió. Sujetó fuertemente la muñeca con la que Arthur lo tenía atrapado. En ese momento Kirkland se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, sí podía sentir dolor aunque estuviera dentro del sueño de Francis. Pese a ello, no lo soltó. Los dos permanecieron viéndose fijamente uno al otro durante lo que se sintieron minutos pero que, probablemente, solo habían sido unos segundos. 

Al final, Arthur lo soltó. Dio unos pasos atrás y bajó la mirada al piso. Sentía que, si volvía a ver a Francis a la cara, no podría controlarse otra vez y terminarían en golpes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaban con los puños; incluso antes de que Francis se quedara dormido sus riñas se limitaban a ser verbales. ¡Pero qué ganas de soltarle un buen golpe! Si eso no lograba hacerlo recapacitar, por lo menos haría que Arthur se sintiera más tranquilo. 

Entonces tomó una decisión. 

—Deberías dejar todo esto atrás —murmuró Arthur y levantó el rostro, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el sueño-recuerdo en el que Francis seguía brindando con los soldados caídos—, así como hiciste con las cosas que guardabas en la caja que sacaste cuando limpiaste tu habitación de recuerdos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no? A veces es bueno desprenderse de esos recuerdos que sólo te atan al pasado. 

—¿Qué dijiste?

Arthur levantó la mirada al fin.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabes de esa caja?

—¿Cuál caja?

—¡Arthur!

—Tengo tus cartas —soltó, de pronto. Notó el momento en el que Francis palidecía visiblemente—. Todas ellas, Francis, las doscientas veintitrés. 

Francis dio un paso hacia atrás. 

—No. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

Arthur dio un paso al frente, a lo que Francis respondió con otro paso hacia atrás. 

—Las tenías contigo el día en que te quedaste dormido —explicó Arthur; la expresión de Francis no cambiaba en absoluto—. Tenías a todos preocupados. ¿Qué querías que hicieran? Vieron que todas estaban a mi nombre y me las llevaron a casa. Así fue como supe que estabas dormido. 

—¿Las leíste? —preguntó Francis. 

—Sí. 

Su expresión pasó del shock a la mortificación en menos de un segundo. Francis desvió la mirada y, aunque ya no dio más pasos hacia atrás, bastó con que cortara el contacto visual para que Arthur lo percibiera lejano otra vez. 

—¿Por qué las leíste?

Arthur suspiró. 

—Porque necesitábamos saber si en ellas habías escrito algo que explicara, aunque fuese un poco, por qué te quedaste dormido y por qué nadie podía hacerte despertar. Por eso las leí. ¿Cómo podría negarme? Era la única pista que teníamos para explicar por qué estás atrapado aquí. 

Francis no respondió de inmediato. 

—¿Entonces todo fue porque te lo pidieron? 

Inglaterra pudo responder que no, que intentar resolver el misterio de su sueño perenne había sido por iniciativa y voluntad propia, pero eso sería mentir, al menos en parte. Y esto de llevar una vida de mentiras hacia otros y hacia sí mismo comenzaba a ser cansado. 

—Sí —dijo. Francis cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro. 

—Entiendo. 

—Leí las cartas porque me lo pidieron —agregó— y vine a tus sueños porque las cartas explicaban, solo a medias, lo que te pasa. 

—Está bien —murmuró Francis—. Si ya las leíste y ya te dije que no quiero regresar, ¿no te parece suficiente para irte de una vez? 

Arthur frunció el ceño. Tomó a Francis de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo de frente otra vez. Por su parte, Francis se quedó inmóvil, quizá porque no terminaba de entender qué era lo que ocurría o porque también se había cansado de pelear. Sea lo que fuere, Arthur lo aprovechó para hablar sin que el otro le interrumpiera. 

—No, no es suficiente —dijo—. Ya te dije: leí tus cartas porque me lo pidieron, pero venir a tus sueños fue voluntad propia. Así como fue voluntad propia visitarte una vez a la semana, y luego dos veces y luego tantas veces seguidas que llevo viviendo en tu casa diecisiete días. Sí, empecé esto porque Yves y Picardie me lo pidieron, pero desde hace tiempo sé qué es lo que te tiene aquí, Francis, y no me he ido. No aún. 

Entonces ocurrió algo que Arthur no había planeado, pero que no le sorprendió. Él mismo acortó la distancia que los separaba, cerró los ojos y besó a Francis. Sintió el momento en el que el otro país jadeó por la sorpresa y aunque al principio se tensó, bastaron unos segundos para que rodeara la cintura de Arthur con ambos brazos y lo atrajera a su cuerpo, respondiendo al beso con una pasión que Arthur no esperaba, pero que no tardó en responder de la misma manera. Fue un beso urgente, desesperado, en el que intentaron volcar cada uno los sentimientos acumulados que aún no se atrevían a expresar en voz alta.

Así como inició el beso, fue él quien lo cortó después de unos segundos. Sabía que tenía las mejillas coloradas, las sentía calientes, pero a pesar de ello se mantuvo firme y le sostuvo la mirada a Francis.

—Si pudiera, huiría contigo —dijo, refiriéndose a su última carta—, pero no podemos hacer eso. No podemos ser tan egoístas como para encerrarnos en nosotros mismos, Francis. Así que deja de pensar en ti mismo de una puta vez y despierta. 

Francis volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás. Aunque mantenía la mirada gacha, Arthur pudo notar su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero en ese momento sintió que su cuerpo real estaba por despertar. Suspiró. 

—Hice todo cuanto pude. Si estás dispuesto a quedarte aquí y dormir por toda la eternidad o hasta que ocurra lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir con tu cuerpo físico, es tu decisión. Pero no voy a regresar a tus sueños.

—¿Arthur?

—Adiós, Francis.

Cuando despertó, permaneció un buen rato acostado en la cama, junto a Francis, donde se había quedado dormido por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Esperó a que el otro despertara, pero eso no ocurrió. 

Minutos después, se incorporó. Volteó hacia el cuerpo de Francia, inerte como todos los días desde hacía cuatro meses, y después salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta la recámara en la que estuvo durmiendo por las últimas semanas y se alistó como todas las mañanas, aunque con un poco más de lentitud, dando tiempo a que ocurriera un milagro. Escuchó cuando la puerta de la casa de abrió y alguien entró. Escuchó, después, cuando otras tres personas llegaron para cumplir con su jornada de trabajo. Vio la hora: habían pasado tres horas desde que despertó. En ese momento, decidió que había tenido suficiente. 

Con cuidado, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta. Al terminar, abrió las ventanas para airear un poco el interior del cuarto, corroboró que no dejara nada en la habitación y tomó su maleta con una mano. Debajo del brazo contrario tenía la caja con las cartas de Francis. Volvió a entrar en la habitación vecina y, sin mirar al país dormido, dejó la caja de cartas sobre la silla junto a la cama. Después volvió a salir.

Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la sala en la que los humanos se juntaban para trabajar. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que le abrieran. Fue Yves quien lo recibió y, en cuanto lo vio, bajó la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño al notar que llevaba su equipaje. A pesar de ello, relajó su expresión casi de inmediato y abrió más la puerta. 

—Monsieur Inglaterra —dijo, lo que llamó la atención de los otros que estaban dentro de la sala. 

—Buen día Yves —dijo Arthur— y buen día a los demás —añadió, dirigiéndose a los que estaban dentro. 

Casi de inmediato, Picardie se acercó también. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver su equipaje. 

—¿Nos deja ya? —preguntó. Arthur asintió. 

—Tengo pendientes que resolver en casa —dijo—, y hay algunas cosas que no puedo hacerlas de manera remota. 

—Entiendo. ¿Regresará pronto?

—No lo sé. He dejado algo abandonado mi propio trabajo. 

Picardie asintió. 

—Yo —agregó Arthur—. Leí sus cartas pero no hay nada en ellas que puedan ayudarnos a saber qué es lo que ocurre. Y él no… 

—¿Sí?

—No, nada. Dejé las cartas en su habitación —agregó—, por si quieren resguardarlas en otro lugar. No creo que otros países tarden en venir a visitarlo. 

—Eran para usted. 

Arthur negó con la cabeza. 

—Sí, pero él no quería que yo las tuviera. 

Picardie asintió e intercambió una mirada con Yves, como para decirle que se encargara de ello más tarde. 

—Gracias por la hospitalidad —dijo Arthur. 

—Gracias por todo lo que hizo por él —respondió Picardie. 

—Ah, no fue nada. 

—Al contrario, Monsieur —intervino Yves—, para nosotros fue mucho. Con permiso, iré a poner esas cartas en un lugar seguro. Le deseo un buen viaje. 

—Gracias Yves. Eh, nos veremos luego. 

El humano sonrió. Asintió y se alejó hacia la escalera, para ir a la habitación de Francis. 

—Lo que dijo Yves es cierto —dijo Picardie, llamando su atención una vez más—. Estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hizo. Y lamento mucho haberle robado tiempo, sé que está muy ocupado. No imagino cómo será hacer todo esto —añadió señalando al interior de la sala— cuando se está solo. 

Arthur le sonrió. 

—Costumbre. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, Picardie también sonrió. 

—Me voy, entonces. Gracias por las atenciones y suerte con todo. 

—Buen camino, Monsieur. Ah… y, le haré saber de cualquier cambio. 

Arthur asintió, aunque no comentó nada al respecto. Tomó su maleta, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, dejó el juego de llaves que le habían dado, y lo observó por unos segundos. Después abrió la puerta y salió a la calle para ir, al fin, a casa. No miró atrás ni una sola vez. 

* * *

Arthur regresó a su rutina y a su trabajo de siempre y aunque ya habían pasado varios días desde que retomó su ritmo normal de vida, no lograba acostumbrarse a él. Regresar a casa se había sentido extraño, diferente a cuando salía para visitar a algún otro país por cuestiones de trabajo o cuando iba a visitar a sus amigos países solo porque le apetecía hacerlo. Su casa, que antes le parecía el lugar más confortable del mundo, de pronto se sentía como todo menos eso. Había días en los que la sentía demasiado grande y otros, en los que era demasiado pequeña para él y todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. 

No obstante, a pesar de todo, realizó su trabajo con la eficiencia de siempre, asistió a sus reuniones, se puso al día con los pendientes y aunque estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con Francia —Picardie se encargaba de enviarle mensajes de vez en cuando—, no volvió a visitarlo, ni en persona ni en sus sueños. Había noches, antes de dormir, cuando cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a decir las palabras que lo llevarían a los sueños de Francis, pero siempre se detenía antes de terminar. Era responsabilidad de Francis decidir despertar o no. 

Los otros países estaban al tanto de ello, al menos en parte. Al día siguiente de que regresó a casa, contactó con Alemania y le hizo saber que su trabajo con los sueños de Francis había terminado y que desde ese momento, lo que ocurriera sería decisión de Francia y de nadie más. Como era de esperar, Alemania se mantuvo ecuánime y, sin cuestionarlo, le dijo que él se encargaría de notificar a los demás. 

Mentiría si dijera que no se preguntaba si su decisión era la correcta, en especial por la forma como se había despedido de él, pero, por otro lado, tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir con sus visitas y que éstas fueran la única forma que tuviera para comunicarse con Francis. Sí, tenían sus ventajas: el Francis Bonnefoy que había conocido en sueños era diferente al Francis con el que interactuaba fuera de ellos; era más fácil hablar con él. Y también era más fácil estar en su habitación, sentarse a su lado y hablar lo suficiente por los dos, cuando usualmente era al revés. Pero no era lo mismo, y Arthur prefería mil veces al Francis real, aunque no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo y aunque sus conversaciones siempre terminaran en discusiones. 

Además, estaba todo lo que Francis había escrito en sus cartas y el beso que le dio en sus sueños. 

Carajo, ese beso. Arthur no dejaba de pensar en él y si algo había concluido después de darle vueltas en su mente a esa escena, era que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Lo volvería a hacer, estaba convencido de ello, pero no en sueños. Así que esperaría en casa a recibir noticias de Francis y guardaría su distancia porque si, al final, decidía no despertar jamás, prefería estar solo y lejos para poder colocarse la armadura antes de enfrentar un mundo en el que Francia no existiera más. 

Una noche, antes de que se fuera a dormir, recibió una llamada. Vio la pantalla de su móvil y respondió de inmediato. 

—Matt —dijo, a modo de saludo. 

—Hola, Arthur —respondió Canadá al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo estás? 

Arthur caminó hasta su cama y se sentó a los pies de ella. 

—Bien. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó. No quería sonar grosero con la pregunta, pero no era usual que Canadá le llamara por teléfono, incluso si hablaban más seguido desde que se encontraron en casa de Francia. 

—Ah, sí. Todo está bien —se apresuró a responder el otro país. Arthur frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Solo… —Hizo una pausa, como si dudara de si debía seguir o no—. Despertó —dijo después de un rato. 

Arthur no supo qué decir. Se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, tanto que Matthew pudo haber colgado pero no lo hizo, lo esperó al otro lado de la línea, en silencio. Y eso era justo lo que Arthur necesitaba en ese momento. 

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó al fin.

—Hace tres días —respondió Matthew—. Está bien, podríamos decir. Lo noto algo distraído, todavía algo ausente, pero supongo que tiene sentido, considerando el tiempo que estuvo dormido. 

Arthur asintió, olvidando por un momento que Canadá no podía verlo porque estaban a mitad de una llamada telefónica. Así que llevaba despierto tres días, y eran nueve días después de que él lo visitó en sueños por última vez. ¿Y no había sido capaz de comunicarse con él para decirle personalmente? ¿Por qué Picardie no le había dicho? ¿Es que…? No, pensó. No tenía sentido pensar en todo esto. Él tampoco había hecho nada por comunicarse con él o preguntar si todo seguía igual, después de todo. Se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo.

—Gracias por decirme, Matt —dijo. 

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

—¿N-No piensas venir a visitarlo ahora que ya está despierto? Preguntó por España, Prusia, por Mónaco, ah, por mí. Y por… eh, por los demás. 

Arthur lo meditó por unos segundos.

—¿Preguntó por mí, específicamente?

—T-Todavía no, pero…

—Entonces no es necesario que vaya, Matt. Ya nos veremos después, cuando regrese a trabajar como se debe. 

Aunque Canadá no dijo nada más, Arthur tenía la impresión de que se había quedado con ganas de añadir algo y, por primera vez agradeció el hecho de que Matthew fuera de naturaleza callada. Después de eso, la conversación murió por sí sola. Al final, quedó en visitar a Canadá uno de estos días, para tomar té y probar una nueva receta de galletas de maple, y ambos se despidieron. 

Arthur se puso de pie. Dejó el móvil en la mesa de noche y después salió de su recámara. La conversación le había quitado las ganas de ir a dormir y aunque quizá no estuviera a punto de tomar la mejor decisión, se dirigió hacia su estudio. Estando ahí, abrió su reserva personal, sacó una botella de whisky que Escocia le había obsequiado en… alguno de esos días en los que, sorprendentemente, su relación no era _ tan _ mala. No tenía etiqueta y estaba seguro de que su hermano lo había destilado él mismo, y se sirvió un vaso. Después, con el vaso en una mano y la botella en la otra, salió del estudio y regresó a su habitación.

Sentado en el sofá que tenía junto a la ventana, le dio un trago a su bebida e hizo una mueca al sentir el sabor tan intenso. Típico de Escocia, pensó. Al primer trago le siguieron otros, mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que ocurrió en los últimos cuatro meses. Descubrió algunas cosas interesantes, pensó, como que, aparentemente, los países podían decidir entrar en una especie de hibernación —aunque quedaba por ver si esto era un caso aislado o si podría repetirse—; también le complacía saber que, si bien al principio le resultó algo complicado, no había perdido su toque al momento de hacer magia. De hecho tenía toda la intención de regresar a sus estudios de magia y actualizar su grimorio, porque habían pasado siglos desde la última vez.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron sonreír un poco y se sirvió otro trago para brindar por sí mismo.

Por otra parte, pensó al cabo de un rato, cuando su mente comenzaba a llegar a ese momento entre la vigilia y el sopor que producía el alcohol, también estaba todo aquello que descubrió sobre Francia y, más importante, sobre lo que pensaba y sentía por el otro país. No era estúpido y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo optara por mantenerse hermético en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos, esto era algo que no podía pasar por alto. No ahora que se había dado cuenta de la verdad: estaba enamorado de Francis.

De todas las cosas imposibles que podían ocurrirle a lo largo de su existencia, amarlo no era la peor. Sorprendente, quizá. ¿Lo peor? Definitivamente no. Además, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era algo nuevo: sus sentimientos por Francis no habían surgido de la noche a la mañana solo por leer sus cartas y visitarlo a diario. No, todo esto era algo que iba mucho más allá, algo que tenía un trasfondo de años, de siglos incluso. Solo se había sido lo suficientemente obstinado como para negarse lo que, de cierta manera, ya sabía.

Ahora sabía, también, que Francis sentía lo mismo que él aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho textualmente, pero eso, más que hacerle sentir mejor, solo hacía que nuevas preguntas llegaran a su mente. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Harían algo al respecto? ¿Mantendrían una especie de relación o continuarían cada quien como si nada de lo que pasó en los últimos meses hubiera ocurrido? Arthur sabía que, de ser lo último, sería perfectamente capaz de seguir su día a día como si no estuviera consciente de sus sentimientos o los de Francis, pero eso no significaba que las otras preguntas no invadieran sus pensamientos desde que salió de la casa en Montmartre y siguió su camino hasta Londres.

Se terminó la botella en algún momento entre la madrugada y el amanecer, y el sueño lo sorprendió aun sentado en su sofá.

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Arthur levantó la mirada del libro que llevaba al menos dos horas intentando leer (sin mucho éxito, pues su mente seguía en otro lugar) y frunció el ceño ligeramente. No esperaba visitas y no tenía entregas pendientes, así que, con curiosidad, cerró el libro y se levantó para ir hacia la puerta. Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar, pues tenía un presentimiento, no malo, pero tampoco bueno.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente y echó los hombros ligeramente hacia atrás, como si estuviera preparándose para lo peor y se asomó por la mirilla. Jadeó, sorprendido, y se alejó nuevamente de la puerta, observándola con recelo por varios segundos, sin decir una palabra.

Después, impulsado por su curiosidad y como para constatar que lo que veía era real y no producto de su imaginación (y del estrés y quizá un poco del anhelo), volvió a asomarse por la mirilla. Del otro lado estaba Francia. Estaba de pie a un paso de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en algún lugar de la calle, por lo que no podía ver su rostro del todo. Había algo diferente en él, algo que Arthur no alcanzaba a percibir a través del orificio de la puerta y... ah, claro. Había cambiado su peinado y, ¿tenía el cabello más corto que antes o era solo su imaginación?

Una parte suya le decía que debía abrir esa puerta de una buena vez, pero la otra, la que por años y años le había evitado ver lo que realmente sentía por Francis, le hizo permanecer en donde estaba, estático. Eran ya otras dos semanas desde que Francia despertó y no habían hablado desde aquella última vez, en sus sueños, cuando lo besó. Pasaron otros segundos y Francis se volvió hacia la entrada de su casa, sobresaltándolo un poco. Volvió a llamar.

Un tintineo insistente a su lado le hizo suspirar.

—Ya sé —murmuró—, es solo que...

Otro tintineo.

Arthur miró a su izquierda y se encontró con un par de hadas mirándolo con curiosidad. Sabía que no eran las únicas criaturas que estaban al pendiente de lo que hacía. Les sonrió un poco.

—Es más difícil de lo que parece —dijo.

Regresó su mirada a la puerta y respiró profundamente un par de veces, para calmar un poco sus nervios. Tragó en seco y, sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que Francis daba media vuelta para irse. Bonnefoy se sobresaltó y tropezó con algo que había en el piso. Cuando Arthur se dio cuenta, Francis ya estaba en el suelo, quejándose por el golpe.

Hubo silencio por un par de segundos antes de que Arthur soltara una risa.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso —ironizó Francis, aun desde el suelo. Tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, seguramente por el porrazo que se había dado.

—Perdón —respondió Arthur y después apretó los labios con fuerza para dejar de reír, aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Francis frunció el ceño desvió la mirada, evidentemente avergonzado a juzgar, también, por el tenue rubor que cubría su rostro. La expresión de Arthur se relajó al verlo así, y su sonrisa, aunque seguía en el rostro, era menos notoria. Cualquiera que viera la escena diría que su expresión era más bien de cariño y no de burla, como habría sido tiempo atrás en las mismas circunstancias y qué bueno que nadie había sido testigo de los últimos dos minutos, pensó Inglaterra. Dio un paso al frente, acercándose a Francis y le tendió su mano, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Francis miró su mano por un momento, como si pensara en si debía tomarla o no, antes de sujetarla y levantarse de una buena vez.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —respondió Francis mientras se daba unos golpecitos en las piernas y el trasero para sacudirse el polvo. Cuando terminó, se inclinó para tomar lo que le había hecho tropezar: una caja que Arthur reconocía muy bien.

Francis se irguió nuevamente y miró a Arthur una vez más. Estaban frente a frente, separados solo por unos centímetros, nuevamente en silencio. Inglaterra carraspeó un poco y aunque ya no se sentía tan nervioso como cuando descubrió a Francia del otro lado de la puerta, todavía sentía que su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal. Pero eso era, posiblemente, porque era la primera vez que se veían en el mundo real y no en el mundo de los sueños o con Bonnefoy dormido como la princesa que era. O porque Francis llevaba _ la caja _. O, pensándolo bien, quizá era por las dos cosas.

—¿Me vas a dejar entrar o tendremos esta conversación en la puerta de tu casa?

Kirkland puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado, señalando con un gesto a Francis para que entrara en la casa y él entró detrás de él. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se giró hacia Francia, que estaba en recibidor.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Arthur para romper el hielo—. ¿O prefieres…? —Y dejó la pregunta al aire. ¿Prefería qué? ¿Ir a la sala, ir a su estudio o decir lo que fuera que tuviese que decir ahí, en ese momento?

—Un vaso con agua estaría bien —respondió Francis al notar que dudaba. 

Arthur asintió.

—Si quieres pasa a la sala —dijo mientras pasaba junto a Francis por el pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Estando en esa parte de la casa, buscó un par de vasos y sirvió el agua. Dejó los vasos sobre la barra junto al grifo y apoyó ambas manos en el mueble antes de respirar profundamente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil dirigirse a él ahora que ya habían dicho…? En realidad no habían dicho nada, ¿verdad? Aunque leyó las cartas de Francis, este nunca dijo, explícitamente, lo que sentía por él, o al menos no uso _ esa palabra _ en específico. Y él, por su parte, solo dijo que huiría con él si pudieran hacerlo, pero no más. Ah, y se habían besado. Pero un beso podía no significar nada, en especial si había ocurrido en un sueño. ¿Podía decir, entonces, que había sido real?

Volvió a respirar profundamente. Todo había sido más fácil cuando hablaban en sueños o cuando le hablaba a su cuerpo inerte. No es como si quisiera regresar a esos días, pero… en fin.

Se irguió finalmente y tomó los dos vasos con agua antes de girarse y ver a Francis sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en ambas manos y lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—¡Joder, Francis! —exclamó Arthur y si no dejó caer ambos vasos al piso fue porque una de sus amigas hadas le ayudó a sujetarlos mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. Eso no evitó que se derramara un poco de agua y le empapara la manga de la camisa—. Maravilloso —murmuró.

—Me alegra ver que no soy el único que hizo el ridículo esta tarde —dijo Francis.

—Citándote: “ja, ja, qué gracioso”.

Volvió a llenar los vasos con agua y caminó hasta la mesa, donde los dejó con cuidado de no derramar más del líquido. Tomó asiento para quedar frente a frente con Francis y se sentó, dejándose caer sin gracia en la silla. Su mirada se posó, por unos segundos, en la caja de cartas que Francis había dejado sobre la mesa. 

—Esto era más fácil cuando estaba dormido, ¿verdad?

El comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. Dirigió la mirada a Francis una vez más y asintió.

—Sí, mucho más fácil.

—Es increíble cómo hablamos de tantas cosas en mis sueños y ahora que estamos frente a frente, bueno, no se me ocurre qué decir.

—Podrías empezar diciéndome por qué tardaste tanto en decidirte a despertar —soltó Arthur—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Te aburriste de que no hubiera nadie a quién molestar? Porque tus sueños eran bastante aburridos, déjame decirte.

Fue el turno de Francis para suspirar.

—¿Por qué siempre que intento mantener una conversación seria contigo tienes que ser así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Ácido. Hiriente.

—¡Yo no…!

Arthur guardó silencio. Era verdad, después de todo. Enfurruñado, tomó su vaso con agua y le dio un sorbo. 

—Pensé en quedarme dormido por siempre. O, como tu dijiste, al menos hasta que desapareciera mi cuerpo mortal. Habría sido fácil. Solo tendría que haberme quedado ahí, en los recuerdos y en los sueños, eternamente. Creo que podría haberlo hecho. Pero también pensé en lo otro, en lo que mencionaste sobre mi tierra y mi gente. Dijiste que los notabas distantes, traslúcidos, y entendí lo que quisiste decir, porque así era como me sentía yo antes de todo esto. Como si una parte de mí desapareciera lentamente o como si yo mismo estuviera desvaneciéndome.

Suspiró.

—Y luego dejaste de ir a mis sueños.

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Lo sé. Y pensé que podría quedarme ahí, en silencio, solo con todo lo que veía frente a mí, pero no pude. Entonces desperté.

—Nueve días después.

—En mi defensa, diré que el tiempo en el mundo de los sueños y en el mundo real es completamente distinto.

—¿De verdad, genio?

—De verdad.

Arthur puso los ojo en blanco.

—Una llamada habría estado bien, ¿sabes? Vaya, un mensaje de texto incluso. Pensé… —Hizo una pausa—. Ah, _ fuck it _. Pensé que no querías volver a verme.

—Oh. Lo siento.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en un silencio incómodo. Después de un rato, Francis se irguió un poco y deslizó la caja de las cartas sobre la mesa, acercándola a Arthur.

—Toma —dijo.

—¿Por qué me das esto? —preguntó Inglaterra en voz baja.

—Porque son para ti.

Arthur negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No, Francis, no puedo aceptarlas —dijo y deslizó la caja sobre la mesa para regresarlas al otro lado una vez más—. No tenías intenciones de dármelas desde un principio.

—¿Qué caso tiene quedármelas ahora, si ya las has leído? Además, ahora que sabes todo lo que hay en ellas, no veo por qué no tendrías que quedártelas tú. ¿Por favor?

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Arthur levantando el rostro para verlo una vez más—. ¿Es verdad todo lo que me escribiste?

Francis se irguió en el asiento y le sostuvo la mirada. 

—Cada palabra.

Arthur tragó en seco y asintió; tampoco cortó el contacto visual.

—¿Y? —preguntó Francis—. ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste esa última vez? ¿Huirías conmigo?

—Sí.

—Pero solo si no fuéramos países, ¿verdad? Solo si no tuviéramos estas responsabilidades y si no... Dime, si te pidiera que huyeras conmigo hoy, en este mismo momento, ¿lo harías? ¿Abandonarías todo junto conmigo?

—No.

Francis asintió lentamente. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, sujetaba el vaso con agua con más fuerza de la que Arthur sabía que era necesaria. Inglaterra se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar junto a Francia. Se acuclilló frente a él y, así como lo hiciera en el último de los sueños que compartieron, tomó su barbilla, girándola hasta que quedaron frente a frente una vez más, aunque lo hizo con más suavidad.

—No huiría contigo, Francis, porque cuando hablas de huir te refieres a dejar todo esto atrás y aunque hay días en los que quisiera largarme y no pensar en todo lo que cargo, huir es pasajero. Y sabes tan bien como yo que no hay lugar en esta Tierra en el que pudiéramos escapar en verdad.

—Lo sé —murmuró Francis.

—Pero —continuó Arthur soltándolo, sin separarse de él aún—, incluso si no podemos huir juntos, eso no… eso no significa que no esté dispuesto a darte un lugar a donde puedas refugiarte cuando todo lo que cargas contigo se vuelva tan insoportable que no estés seguro de querer seguir aquí. 

—¿Arthur?

—Eso es lo que puedo ofrecerte, Francis. 

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—_ Oui _.

Francis sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y, esta ocasión, fue él quien lo besó. Arthur cerró los ojos y respondió al beso, que era diferente al de sus sueños. No había urgencia ni desesperación, y para él fue claro que, con ese acto, Francis reafirmaba todo lo que había escrito en sus cartas. Fue un beso suave, tierno incluso, y en cierto sentido tan reconfortante, que a Arthur le habría gustado que durase por toda la eternidad.

Cuando terminó, Bonnefoy se inclinó hacia él, de manera que su frente descansara contra la suya y, aun ambos con los ojos cerrados, susurró:

—Te amo, Arthur. Oh, cómo te amo.

Inglaterra no lo dudó antes de responder:

—Yo también te amo, Francis.

Finalmente se separaron. Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Francis lloraba un poquito. Limpió una de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Por qué lloras, tonto?

—Ah, déjame.

Y Arthur así lo hizo.

Se levantó de la posición incómoda en la que había estado durante los últimos minutos y se estiró un poco.

—No creas que todo esto hace que haya olvidado mi enfado contigo —dijo. Francis apoyó el codo en la mesa y recargó su barbilla en la mano.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

—Oh, no sé. Quizá porque me enteré de que habías despertado, tres días después, porque Matthew me habló y no por ti. O por alguno de los tuyos. Por cierto —agregó, pensativo—, dile a Picardie que también estoy enfadado con él. Dijo que me avisaría si había algún cambio.

Francis se rascó la nuca, azorado.

—¿Qué? —espetó Arthur, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eh, sí, eso fue culpa mía —respondió Francis—. Les pedí que no te dijeran nada.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Entré en pánico.

—Entraste en pánico —repitió Arthur con voz monótona.

—¿Qué esperabas? No sabía cómo reaccionar: cómo seguro te diste cuenta, fue más fácil hablar en nuestros sueños y después de la forma como te fuiste… No pensé que quisieras verme.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua, aunque prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Él tampoco estaba seguro de que Francis quisiera hablar con él y lo había evitado deliberadamente. En realidad, él también habría podido preguntar con más frecuencia por él y su estado, pero su orgullo había sido más fuerte. Decidió no seguir con ese tema. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de ello después.

Su mirada se posó en la caja de cartas sobre la mesa.

—Sigo sin creer que me escribieras doscientas veintitrés cartas —comentó.

—Doscientas veinticuatro.

Arthur volteó a verlo.

—Hay una más.

—Oh. ¿Debería leerla ahora? —preguntó Arthur. Francis carraspeó, incómodo, pero encogió un hombro.

—Como quieras. Es tuya.

Arthur lo pensó por un momento y decidió que la leería después, cuando estuviera solo. Conociendo a Francis, seguramente había escrito algo que lo dejaría a) sin palabras, b) azorado, c) confundido o d) todas las anteriores, y prefería leerla a solas. Además, ahora que tenía frente al verdadero Francis, el Francis de las cartas podía esperar un poco más.

—Tengo una mejor idea —dijo.

Francis soltó un chillido, de sorpresa o entusiasmo, eso no estaba claro, cuando Arthur pasó una pierna por encima de sus rodillas y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Creo que me gusta hacia donde va tu idea —dijo. 

—Francis, cállate y bésame otra vez. 

* * *

_ Arthur: _

_ Desperté hace unas horas. Estuve durante un buen rato en ese momento cuando no has terminado de despertar, en el que tu cuerpo se siente pesado y los ojos se te cierran involuntariamente, pero en el que poco a poco comienzas a tomar consciencia de lo que te rodea: los sonidos, los aromas, la luz. Cuando al fin me desperté del todo, permanecí recostado en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo, durante suficiente tiempo como para que la luz de la ventana me diera de lleno en el rostro. _

_ El primero en verme despierto fue Picardie. Lloró. Nunca lo había visto llorar y fue horrible. Tenías razón: estuvo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder cargar con todo en mi ausencia, lo noté no solo en su expresión (las ojeras pronunciadas, las arrugas que no estaban antes de que me quedara dormido), sino en su expresión corporal. Cuando dejamos de llorar, porque admito que me conmovió a mí también, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y te juro que vi el momento exacto en el que dejó de cargar con todo lo que lo agobiaba desde hace meses. _

_ Se irá de vacaciones por un tiempo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él y por los demás, incluida Annie. Todos tienen la opción de seguir trabajando conmigo, pero también les hice saber que está bien si quieren irse (o, en el caso de Annie, no regresar nunca). No me dieron ninguna respuesta clara, pero tanto si se quedan como si se van, les estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por su nación. _

_ Los siguientes en verme fueron Prusia y España. Descubrí que el encargado de bañarme, afeitarme y peinarme fue Prusia y no podría estar más agradecido con él, aunque descubrí que me faltan un par de mechones de pelo, así que probablemente lo cortaré después. Pero está bien. ¿Cómo podría reclamarle? Hablamos durante un largo rato, hasta que los dos decidieron irse para dejarme descansar. Como si necesitara más descanso después de todo esto. Recibí algunas llamadas cuando comenzaba a anochecer y creo que Italia vendrá mañana, junto con Alemania a juzgar por lo que escuché en el teléfono. Creo que se está quedando con él. Sutiles, ¿verdad? _

_ Me levanté después de un rato. No recordaba que ponerse de pie fuera tan difícil, pero supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando pasas tanto tiempo dormido. Creo que debo agradecer a mi naturaleza pues, aunque fue trabajoso y las primeras horas terribles, mi cuerpo no quedó con algún tipo de atrofia muscular. Aunque aún me siento extraño. Me siento lento, como si todo a mi alrededor fuera a una velocidad a la que no me puedo acostumbrar aún. Supongo que eso pasará. Espero que pase. _

_ Ahora no puedo dormir, pero no me preocupo. He dormido lo suficiente y ahora solo quiero ponerme al día con todo lo que tengo que hacer. No porque realmente quiera hacerlo, no sé si me explico, sino porque sé que aplazar todo solo hará que se acumulen más cosas y será regresar al punto que me orilló a querer huir de todo. _

_ Huir, qué palabra tan fuerte y tan cierta al mismo tiempo. _

_ Aunque te estoy escribiendo esto, la verdad es que una parte mía todavía quiere salir corriendo. Ya no de mis obligaciones ni mis recuerdos, sino de ti. Supe que estuviste viniendo todos los días a verme en las últimas semanas y, al preguntarle a Picardie por los tres libros que hay en mi mesa de noche, me dijo que, aparentemente, estuviste hablándome y leyéndome todas la veces que venías a verme. Según él algunas veces, incluso, en francés. Pero no me lo creo. No te veo hablando mi lengua por voluntad propia. _

_ Arthur, sé que en mis sueños dijimos mucho más de lo que usualmente decimos al estar frente a frente y que hay mucho que quedó implícito entre los dos, pero creo que, finalmente, llega el momento de ser claros (con nosotros mismos y hacia el otro), y decir aquello que hemos tenido en la punta de la legua por siglos, pero que no hemos sido capaces de decir. _

_ Esta carta, contrario a las otras doscientas veintitrés, está pensada para que la leas y te la entregaré. No sé cuándo ni cómo y no prometo que estés leyendo esto mañana mismo. Cuando leas esta carta, comprende que a veces también necesito mi tiempo para hacer las cosas: ¿por qué otra razón habría pasado casi medio año dormido? _

_ Es extraño escribirte ahora que sé que esta carta llevará al verdadero tú y no al Arthur Kirkland al que le estuve escribiendo durante los últimos años. Es extraño pero, al mismo tiempo, también se siente como algo que podría hacer una y otra vez, por todo lo que dure mi vida. No sería terrible, ¿verdad? Escribir y recibir cartas de amor. _

_ Te amo, Arthur. No tengo idea de cuándo ni cómo ocurrió, pero es así. Posiblemente te amé desde el primer momento en el que te vi, tan pequeño e inocente pero ávido de aprender y dispuesto a defenderte con uñas y dientes. Sé que la historia, nuestra historia, nos orilló a dañarnos mutuamente, a herirnos como no se debería herir a quien amas, pero es precisamente por toda esa historia que tenemos juntos, por lo bueno y lo malo, por siempre estar a mi lado, que te amo más que nunca. Y sé, aunque no lo has dicho aún e incluso si jamás lo dices expresamente, que sientes lo mismo por mí. _

_ Dios, no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que estoy escribiendo. Solo espero que, entre tantos desvaríos, se logre entender un poco de lo que quiero decir. _

_ Comienza a clarear. He pasado la noche en vela escribiéndote esto, lo que podrás constatar por los rayones en algunas partes de la página. En unas horas vendrán más visitas y responderé a los mensajes y correos electrónicos que me enviaron otros países. Quizá te enviaré esta carta en poco tiempo. Y quizá, si me siento lo suficientemente valiente, te haré una visita. Me parece que tengo pendiente hornearte una tarta de ciruelas y eclairs. _

_ Tuyo por el tiempo que quieras tenerme a tu lado, _

_ Francis. _

**fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH. Así termina esta historia. Wow, qué genial haberla terminado después de pensarla por mucho tiempo. Aunque es una historia corta, estuvo en mi mente desde hace un par de años, y siempre se siente bien regresar al fandom FrUK, uno de mis consentidos (lo que pueden ver por la cantidad de fics que he escrito de estos dos babosos comparados con otros fandoms y ships). Gracias por leer la historia y, ya saben, podemos leernos en Twitter (cy_nogitsune) o en Facebook (Cydalima Nogistune o Cydaescritora). ¡Un beso a todos y cuídense mucho!


End file.
